Important Questions Answered!
by Canadino
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how Ren is so darn short while his family is tall? What about everyone's weird hair color? What will entail? TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Important Questions Answered about Shaman King! – answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, and Lyserg Diethyl

Usually I don't like writing fanfics in play form, but this one just called for it. Enjoy. I hope this brings up a few nagging questions for you too that I noticed in the manga/anime.

_It's known that Ren is awkwardly shorter than almost everyone in the manga/anime. However, the rest of his family is really tall. Why is that? Is it some kind of stereotype?_

**Ren**: It's heredity.

**Horo**: No, it can't be. Your sister is crazy tall and she's pretty big elsewheres.

**Ren**: Talk about my sister like that again and you're dead.

**Horo**: Whatever. Anyway, your mom and dad are pretty tall too. Kinda like Yao Ming.

**Lyserg**: Maybe it is heredity and Ren's just got some recessive genes. His grandpa is really short. Like Manta.

**Yoh**: Yeah, he kinda is.

**Lyserg**: As for stereotypes, Ren kind of does fit the type. Not that I'm saying all Chinese are short and arrogant, not to mention violent, but…

**Ren**: NEXT QUESTION!

_How do you all know Japanese despite the fact you all have different backgrounds? Yoh and Horo are exempt from answering because you already are Japanese._

**Lyserg**: Well, it _said_ the Shaman Tournament in _Tokyo_, so I thought I might as well learn Japanese. I still have a kind of an accent.

**Ren**: I'm just so smart like that I know Japanese.

**Yoh**: And besides, it's just a manga so the author can do whatever he likes. I could suddenly burst out in German for all we know.

**Lyserg**: But don't. Because we all know how Faust gets if we even make fun of him. You saw how he was when Horo got drunk that one time and started mocking him with his German.

**Horo**: Let's not bring up that incident. My ass still hurts thinking about it.

_You all went to Japan to participate in the Shaman Tournament. Which lasted about maybe twoish years. Before that, we only knew Yoh was in school. How do you all expect to get jobs without an adequate amount of education?_

**Lyserg**: My parents left me enough money in their passing to let me coast along comfortably.

**Ren**: And my family isn't the Tao family for nothing. We have some sort of money abundance too.

**Yoh**: Um…well…I wish I could say the same about my family, but even though we've got that big place in Izumo, I doubt my parents would just go and give me money just because I couldn't get an honest job. And like the voice said, I did go to school. Kind of.

**Ren**: Yeah, but you kind of dropped out of some other ones.

**Yoh**: Anna would probably find me something to do. She'd kill me if I didn't earn any money anyway. So I'd muddle through.

**Horo**: Yeah, my family lives in the North, and we're pretty much naturalists so we don't really find a need for anything more than we really need. And I think survival skills are more important anyway. At least I can read and write.

**Ren**: At least.

_What about some of your more unnatural hair colors?_

**Ren**: Again, heredity.

**Lyserg**: Or a mutation.

**Yoh**: You're comfortable knowing that your hair color is just a resort of a mutation?

**Lyserg**: (nods) It sounds accurate, so why wouldn't I accept it?

**Horo**: I dye my hair every other week to keep it this blue.

(Everyone turns to him)

**Horo**: Alright, I don't, but hey, don't look at me! My sister has blue hair too!

**Yoh**: I've always wondered…since red and yellow make orange, if a guy with red hair has kids with a blonde, does that mean their kids will have orange hair?

**Lyserg**: Are they married?

**Yoh**: Why does that matter?

**Lyserg**: Changes how I feel about it.

**Ren**: Yeah, cause the parents would probably stay together so the orange haired freak wouldn't grow up alone and isolated in an orphanage.

Somewhere far away, Ichigo Kurosaki sneezes.

**Horo**: If things worked out like that, Tamao's parents were probably a redhead and an albino.

**Lyserg**: Then that would make my parents have blue and yellow hair, but for a fact my dad had dark green hair and my mom was a brunette.

**Yoh**: So your parents already had the green factor.

**Horo**: What about your dad's parents?

**Ren**: We're already off subject.

_What are your opinions on the various shonen-ai pairings in fanfictions?_

**Ren**: Never mind, let's keep talking about hair color.

**Horo**: So which should we start with?

_How about Ren and Horo?_

**Ren**: (shaking with uncontrollable embarrassment and anger)…

**Horo**: It makes sense, I have to let them get away with imagination. But the book already says I like someone anyway, although it hasn't been revealed yet.

**Lyserg**: So you don't know yourself who you like yet.

**Horo**: Not really. It's still in the dark.

**Yoh**: Bet'cha all it's the Maiden. A hundred bucks.

**Lyserg**: I wouldn't bet a hundred bucks over something so certain like that!

**Horo**: Shut up! Don't make fun of what might happen! Who's next?

_Yoh and Lyserg?_

**Lyserg**: Well, Yoh is a really nice person, I wouldn't really mind if it did happen.

**Yoh**: Yeah, and we've kind of established the fact that Lyserg is quite girly. Thank you for pointing that out, Ryu.

**Lyserg**: (sarcastically) Thanks loads.

**Yoh**: But then we've got the point that Anna would kill me anyway. Lyserg, are you gay anyhow?

**Lyserg**: My sexuality remains still ambiguous, thank you very much.

**Horo**: Personally I think there's a lot of evidence to back that up. First of all, there was that hugging scene…

**Lyserg**: Oh, yeah. That took months to rehearse.

**Horo**: It was rehearsed?

**Lyserg**: Naw, it just sounded cool to say so.

_Yoh and Ren._

**Ren**: (shaking still) …

**Horo**: I could see that.

**Lyserg**: Me too.

**Yoh**: Um…well, like I said about Anna before…

_Lyserg and Hao._

**Lyserg**: I could see that too…there's a lot of other stuff out there about bitter rivals falling for each other. Not to mention the saying 'there's a fine line between love and hate'.

**Yoh**: Why do you seem so literate?

**Lyserg**: I don't know. I'm British.

**Horo**: So you'd be okay with it?

**Lyserg**: I never said I'd be okay with it, I'm just saying I could see it. He's kind of like an older Yoh only with longer hair and an unhealthy obsession with killing and fire.

**Horo**: That's a scary Yoh.

**Lyserg**: Very much so.

**Horo**: Hey, that rhymed!

_Yoh and Horo._

**Horo**: That gets a little iffy. I mean, we're great friends and all, but in the book, we really don't get much past that. I don't even hang out with Yoh that much anyway. I do, but it's mostly focused on the Team the Ren scenes, you know what I mean?

**Lyserg**: And you two are totally different. I'm having a hard time imagining it.

**Yoh**: Why are you two talking so much?

**Horo**: I'm just getting way into it.

**Lyserg**: Same here. You and Ren are just sitting there.

_How do you feel about Mary Sues?_

**Horo**: What are Mary Sues?

_Made up characters in fanfictions that are perfect in every way and usually are paired off with characters of the fanfics they are in._

**Horo**: So is she hot or something?

_I would assume so._

**Horo**: Then they're fine.

**Yoh**: I guess they're okay. There aren't a lot with me in it anyway. People just automatically pair me up with Anna.

**Lyserg**: I think they're unrealistic. No one's perfect. What makes them think that we'd just fall for someone just because they're perfect? (reads some) And then they always have to beat their egos down thinking they're not and somehow we just happen to convince them otherwise.

**Ren**: In other word's, they're useless.

**Yoh**: Hey, you regained control!

_What about fanfictions in general?_

**Yoh**: They're a great way for fans to become more a part of their favorite series. They're nice, I guess. Some a bit R-rated, but I guess we all like them like that.

**Ren**: It's a fairy tale world the authors live in to trick themselves into thinking they can manipulate characters they only wish they could have been the ones to create.

**Lyserg**: Stop being so negative.

**Horo**: Yeah. I mean, some of them are okay. Like Yoh said.

**Lyserg**: I agree kind of. It's like crystal meth for hard core fans. That was a bad comparison.

_Although you all are shamans, do you believe in one God?_

**Yoh**: Um…

**Horo**: I think it's kind of a given for me. The Ainu believe in nature spirits so we're kind of naturistic.

**Yoh**: Technically, based on the manga's explanation, God _is _the Great Spirit, so there's nothing to believe.

**Ren**: China was mostly atheist. You have your answer.

**Yoh**: We have ancestor worship, I don't know if that qualifies or anything.

**Lyserg**: I'm an Evangelist!

--

Note: So these were all the questions I could come up with that were nagging at me since they're not answered since they're so retarded and only a fan could come up with them. This was actually a bit fun to write. If you have any questions that aren't answered, drop them into the review and I'll put it in the next one. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Important Questions Answered! Part 2! – answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, and newcomer Hao Asakura!

_This time we have someone new to help us answer questions. Everyone say hello to Hao Asakura._

**Hao**: Hello all.

_Before we open the floor to questions from our readers, I only have one question for all of you: If you had to give a shoutout to anyone else in this room, who would it be and what song would you dedicate?_

**Ren**: No brainer – to Horo I would dedicate Ice, Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice.

**Horo**: Gee, thanks bunches.

**Hao**: To Lyserg I'd give him Dude Looks Like A Lady by Aerosmith.

**Lyserg**: Are you sure you wouldn't want to dedicate that to yourself?

**Hao**: Contrary, I look much more manlier than you.

**Lyserg**: Psh. Fine. Then I dedicate That is Why by Say Anything to you, Hao.

**Hao**: That's a dear. Comparing me to someone you have a fling with.

**Yoh**: 'That's a dear'? Hao, what sort of language are you speaking?

_Because a fight is close to breaking out, now we will turn to the questions turned in by the reviews. First question, from YinYangWhiteTiger, is_ What will happen in the future will you have to abandon Manta?

**Yoh**: I'm assuming this question was aimed toward me, so…I don't know. I don't think I'll be abandoning any of my friends soon.

What element does everybody control?

**Yoh: **Again I'll answer this one. If you keep up with the scanlation groups I'm sure you will know. It is revealed in Chapter 258, although it's not clearly stated, it's pretty much implied.

What do you think MantaxYoh or HaoxManta?

**Yoh: **Um…Manta is my friend. And Anna would kill me.

**Hao**: Besides, I think it would be like a dog trying to do an ant.

**Horo:** FREAKY IMAGES!!

Lyserg why would you parents give you a name of a drug?

**Lyserg: **Wow, gee, why don't I ask them? No wait, they're dead! Actually I don't know, but with a last name like Diethyl you kind of ask for it.

Why does Ryu hug you so much? Do you think he's Pedophile?

**Lyserg: **I'm assuming this question was for me? First of all, Ryu never really physically touches me, he just kinda…

**Yoh: **Flounces around?

**Lyserg:** Exactly. And even though he practically announces his undying love for me constantly, it's not to the point where it's annoying…just…

**Ren: **Annoying.

**Lyserg: **And to answer your second question, no I don't think Ryu is a pedophile. He's just a hardcore yaoi fan.

Where's Chocolove?

**Ren: **Why do you want to know?

Did you save the "Princess"? - YinYangWhiteTiger

**Lyserg: **See, Hao? See? I told you.

**Hao**: Are you sure they're not talking about you, Lyserg-hime?

**Lyserg**: Shut up.

**Yoh**: When the ending of Shaman King finally is revealed, we will all know! So wait around a little longer!

RavenAK _wants to know_: Are you all virgins?

**Hao**: First of all, I already had two lives. Second of all, if Silva is my descendant, I think you kind of already know the answer.

**Horo**: Ew, Hao, we don't want to know your love life.

**Hao**: RavenAK wanted to know.

**Horo**: Ew.

**Hao**: Then I'm guess you've never gotten laid, Mr. I'm-too-virgin-to-function?

**Horo**: No.

**Ren**: And here I thought you, Mr. Bigshot, would have gotten some.

**Hao**: I guess you're just all talk.

**Horo**: When have I ever said anything about getting laid?!

**Ren**: Never, but you kind of implied it the way you kind of…I don't know…practically flashed everyone that time Hao was telling us about Mu.

**Horo**: Then what about you?!

**Ren**: I would never disclose information that private.

**Hao**: In other words, no.

**Ren**: (twitches)

**Yoh**: Um, can I say something? (everyone turns) Well…you all know Anna had Hana…and if you do the math, technically she had him when she was fifteen. I mean, we were twenty one when Funbari Onsen was released and he was six. And it takes about nine months for a baby to grow in a womb, so…

**Hao**: We are true brothers. Let the virgins go play in their separate chaste, abstinent room. How about you, Lyserg?

**Lyserg**: Not to my recollection.

**Horo**: What does that mean?

**Lyserg**: I've woken up drugged before.

**Horo**: Holy s

**Hao**: We'll put you in as a maybe.

**Ren**: That's stupid. How are you 'maybe' a virgin?

**Hao**: You could be half a virgin.

**Ren**: How could that happen?

**Hao**: (smirks) I think you're a bit too virgin to understand.

--

Note: Sorry that this one's a bit short but I'm having writer's block coming up with questions. Hopefully some will come to me in a dream. Meanwhile, please drop some nagging questions you want answered in your review. And please don't ask stupid one like 'who do you like' or 'what happens…'. Ask real true questions, like 'if it came down to cake or pie, which one would it be?'. Also kindly note which character you're asking the question to. Don't make me guess. If you don't specify I will assume it's toward everyone. Please. For the sake of realness. Which I am quite partial to.

**Lyserg**: Please don't try to sound British.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -- (will probably somehow think about a theme song. Suggestions? Place it in the review)

Note: Author and everyone included in the process does not necessarily agree with everything written in these interviews.

Important Questions Answered – Part 3 – Answered by: Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, and Hao Asakura!

_Without further ado…_

**Lyserg**: I thought I told you to stop trying to sound British.

_We will start questioning! First of all, it is well known that you, Lyserg, are British. But why in the American dub, you don't have a British accent while Ren does?_

**Lyserg**: Good question. 4Kids. What is that?

**Ren**: It's because China was under British rule for some time so we learn English with a British accent.

**Lyserg**: That still doesn't explain why **I** couldn't have a British accent.

**Yoh**: Maybe because they don't want two people speaking with accents. That would throw little kids off.

**Lyserg**: What kind of little kid watches Shaman King?

**Hao**: Lyserg's totally right, you know. I mean there is some killing and gore and atheistic stuff in there that will totally contaminate small minds. Not to mention swearing and some particular onsen episodes. I can't believe they actually made that episode into English, but…

**Horo**: It's completely fine, though. They don't kill as much people in the anime as they do manga. Plus, they do mention the Great Spirit as some kind of god, and we're not asking kids to run around worshiping ghosts.

**Ren**: And every single onsen scene has no nudity. They even covered Horo's ass that episode they introduced him. If you notice in the dub, they give you tightie whities.

**Horo**: (shudders) And they bought some two sizes too small. I still feel tingly.

**Lyserg**: Not to mention any little kid seeing Ryu like that probably would need therapy. And 4Kids probably doesn't have enough money to pay for kids' therapy sessions.

**Hao**: They took the show off the air after a few repeats. It wouldn't matter.

**Ren**: I still get shudders thinking about my voice dub. And Ryu's too. Whoever said Ryu was Hispanic? Haven't they seen his last name? It's such a stereotype.

**Yoh**: Tanned people are stereotyped?

**Ren**: Correction: Tanned people with an abundance of facial hair are stereotyped.

**Lyserg**: You know, if 4kids really wanted to take something out that was bad for kids, why didn't they consider taking out Ryu's little song for me at the end of the episode introducing me? Not to mention that even taking the words away, rose petals? It's completely obvious that Ryu is either bisexual or completely batting for the other team. And that's a bad influence for little kids.

**Yoh**: Yeah you saw what they did to Sailor Moon.

**Lyserg**: Exactly. But they chose to keep it.

**Hao**: Talking about things they should have taken out, don't you think little kids might have been a tad scarred by seeing a white decked cult with a masochist leader who's a little girl who wears nothing in the manga and a tank top in the anime in a creepy iron maiden with vines inside? Also in charge is a blonde creeper?

**Lyserg**: Not unless they weren't scarred by a group led by an old man in a little kid's body and went around burning people.

**Hao**: Touche.

**Horo**: Oh my god, I just realized it…Hao, you're an old man in a little kid's body. That makes any relationship turn sour.

**Hao**: At least I have much more experience than all you chums.

_Opening the floor to questions: _Lyserg..I AM BRITISH...yeah that's right :P

**Lyserg**: Okay…

Hao; Have you ever felt lonely whenever you jump from one body to

another, besides having henchmen and such...do you have any real friends

before meeting Yoh and the gang...

**Hao**: Yeah, I'm lonely. That kind of explains why I go around killing people. It's a physiological thing. I mean, people killed my mother. And I really don't jump from one body to another. That makes me sound like Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort sneezes.

**Hao**: I kind of…am just born again so a body is just produced naturally for me. I mean, jeez, I'm great, but would I really spend furyoku creating a body like this? If it were up to me, I'd be much more studly. Also, I did have a friend, Ohachiyo. If you read the side story.

To Horo; Where are your and Pirika's parents?

**Horo**: My dad showed up in the manga to kind of beat me up. Both physically and mentally. But don't worry. And don't report that to child service. I mean, up north, we beat each other shitless.

**Ren**: (mutters something incomprehensible)

**Horo**: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. My mother's up north. She doesn't really come to visit me very often. In fact, she might not even exist at all.

**Ren**: You don't know if your mother exists.

**Horo**: Dude. Shut up.

To Yoh; You are know to be the one who gives chances like your friends...but inside, do you sometimes feel doubt? – XXXHimura911XXX

**Yoh**: Yeah, sometimes. I guess. I don't really know. I try not to worry about things like that. But I do worry…I mean, if you follow me in the manga, I'm much more serious after I find out Hao's my brother.

**Hao**: Just shocked by my greatness.

**Yoh**: Sure.

**Lyserg**: Not to mention he freaked when Manta was cut up by Faust.

**Ren**: Everyone doubts. Even Yoh. He's just too stupid to show it.

**Yoh**: Eh heh heh.

This is a question for Yoh. if you had to choose between Horo, Ren, Hao, and Lyserg, who do think has the prettiest hair? – black anime fan

**Yoh**: EEM? Um, well, no one's asked me that before…um…hmm…first of all…I guess Ren's hair is cool the way he does it up like that, but not exactly pretty…

**Ren**: I try to think of it as more sophisticated.

**Horo**: Only cause you can't do anything else with your hair!

**Ren**: Oh shut up. Why do you care? Stop acting like such a girl.

**Yoh**: And Horo's…he doesn't really do anything with it, but it's a neat hair color. And it gets darker near the roots. That's cool. Not exactly pretty though. Lyserg is…I guess it's pretty. After all, he was mistaken for a girl at first. And Hao just washes his every day.

**Hao**: God, Yoh, your hair is greasy. Ew. But I guess you don't really care. I mean, I like to kill people and look good while doing so.

**Yoh**: Um…so I guess Hao's hair is pretty too. It's weird to say that; your brother's hair is pretty. (mumbles it over a few times) Your brother's hair is pretty…your brother's hair is pretty…

For Hao! Would you rather be paired up with (in a yaoi story) Lyserg or Yoh?

**Hao**: (huge smirk) Hmm…well…let me see…with Yoh, it would be sweet, sweet twincest…

**Yoh**: I take back everything I said about your hair.

**Hao**: That's forbidden yet appealing at the same time. I mean, a lot of people like to put twins together. There's a lot of stories out there like that. And with Lyserg, I know he wouldn't do it willingly so it'd mostly be rape. And that's always fun to do.

**Lyserg**: Ahem…sadist…(coughs)

**Hao**: But the best part is that no matter how much he tries to resist, I'll end up raping him anyway. Not to mention he's got a better body type, with his feminine curves and whatnot. Only if that's only in the fanfiction world, it still makes a good lay.

**Ren**: (groans)

**Hao**: So overall…let's see…I think they're both on the same level. Or I know what! A threesome!

**Lyserg**: Yoh! Make him stop!

**Yoh**: Hao…

And Lyserg:  
1) Would you go out with hao if the fate of the ENTIRE world depended on it?  
2) Do you like your accent? – a rose for me - a rose for you

**Lyserg**: Ag. The worst time to ask a question like that. Um…if the ENTIRE world? Um…

**Hao**: Aw, he thinks he's doing such a noble thing going out with me to save the world. When I could just destroy it afterwards.

**Lyserg**: You're horrible.

A fight involving hand gestures follows. From Lyserg is mostly obscene gestures while Hao is making mostly provocative ones.

**Yoh**: Alright, break it up, break it up.

**Lyserg**: Fine. It depends on your definition of 'going out' and 'entire world'.

**Hao**: Stop. Stop your denial.

**Ren**: Shut up and let him finish.

**Lyserg**: As for my accent…which one? My British one or my anime one? Because if you're talking about my British one, there's really not much to like or not like. You're born, you speak the dialect of where you're from. You stop noticing it after a while. As for my anime one…I guess it's okay. It's loads better than Horo's hick accent, Ren's Brit, Yoh's rock star, Ryu's Mexican…

**Ren**: I thought we covered this topic already!!

Question for everyone: What's their guiltiest guilty pleasure? (If this was Death Note, the answer would be a piece of cake. Literally XD). If you find it hard to answer, ignore it. Sugar is not a good advicer! (is that even a word? o.O) – RavenAK

**Horo**: Hey! RavenAK's second question!

**Yoh**: Do we have to answer?

**Ren**: What's so hard to say?

**Yoh**: Then what's yours?

**Ren**: …my guiltiest guilt pleasure…ehm… in silk sheets while s

**Yoh**: Oh dear god…

**Hao**: My guiltiest guilty pleasure is Legos!

**Horo**: Fish cupcakes.

**Lyserg**: Excuse me while I go puke.

**Yoh**: Fish cupcakes? Really, Horo?

**Horo**: They're tasty.

**Yoh**: Well. I guess my guiltiest guilty pleasure is… (goes starry eyed)

**Horo**: Well?

**Yoh**: (still starry eyed)

**Hao**: Well, what about you, Lyserg?

**Lyserg**: Hmm…LSD, I guess.

**Horo**: ILLEGAL SUBSTANCE ABUSE!!

**Lyserg**: Not really! Acid's used by shamans to attain a kind of trance-like state! I just don't use it to put myself in a trance. I mean, I'm already a shaman and I don't really need to be in a trance. And it doesn't affect me that much in small doses so I use a lot.

**Ren**: How much money have you wasted on this?

**Lyserg**: None actually. I have a family friend who owes me a favor so he pays me in acid.

**Hao**: Are you addicted?

**Lyserg**: No. (pauses) Excuse me while I go to the next room and take my pill salad.

**Horo**: Oh dear god.

**Yoh**: (starry eyed) Orange flavored clouds…orange flavored stars…ooh, that's nice…

**Hao**: Pill salad…yummy, yummy…

--

Note: Well, those are the questions that made it in time. I wasn't expecting these many questions or else I wouldn't have made the first one that long. I dedicate the first question to one of mine and I didn't really feel like making it shorter. Sorry. Keep reading and reviewing! Questions liked and accepted! Also, Chocolove will be let out of his cage for next time!

**Choco**: How's everyone doing? Clap it up! Clap it –oomf!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: theme song still pending

Important Questions Answered: 4 – by our friendly shamans Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and newcomer Chocolove McDonnell!

_We welcome our first timer, Chocolove!_

**Choco**: Hey, how's everyone doing? Good, right? (gags as Ren sticks something in his mouth)

_Again, we start with one of the author's questions. And this one's toward Hao: How did you feel trying on the dress you wear for the last (official) chapter, the one where you play a princess?_

**Hao**: Oh! Glad you asked! God, I'm all for silk you know. But they said that pink silk might be a bit uncomfortable. So I settled for satin. Still good, really. But fun.

**Ren**: Goddamn, Hao. What are you?

**Hao**: What? A real man will accept any kind of fashionable clothes. Besides, cross-dressing is fun.

**Ren**: Fun.

**Hao**: That's what I said.

**Ren**: Never mind.

_We open the floor to questions. The next two are from black anime fan. Thank you for your questions! : A_nother question about hair! Only this time to Ren. Dude, how do you get your hair to go in that style. is gel or natural or what? p.s. your my favourite character in shaman king! XD

**Ren**: Thank you. I mean, I'm not sure why any one else would have a fan following. I'm the only one awesome enough to have one.

**Horo**: Just answer the question.

**Ren**: It's totally natural. I don't know how to explain it. It just happens. I was born and my mom was like 'ouch, so that was why labor was so hard.'

**Horo**: EW! How would you know?!

**Ren**: I'm being sarcastic you dumbass! Of course it's not natural. Anyone believing that would be a total idiot. And no matter what anyone says, that freak Yugi guy from Yu-Gi-Oh…totally unnatural. I've seen his salon bill.

Yami Yugi sneezes somewhere and somehow wrongly shuffles his deck. And loses. Sorry Yugi.

**Ren**: It's gel. And it's awesome too.

**Horo**: Let me see. (grabs the bottle) Active ingredients…oh my god, MOOSE LIVER?! GROSS!

**Ren**: Wrong bottle, you priss. That's my vitamins.

**Horo**: I don't want to read any of your labels ever again.

And to hao, i've read a few hao/anna stories. so, do you think it would be

fun to steal your brothers fiance? – black anime fan

**Hao**: Fun? Definitely. Moral? Not so much. But you know me. I'd steal anything from anyone. Nailed down or not.

**Yoh**: I doubt Anna would want to be with you. What with her mindset to marry me and all.

**Hao**: Still. We're technically one person. And we're twins. People like to do this to twins too.

**Yoh**: Dear lord…

I have one question about their hair. How does Lyserg, Ren, and Ryu keep

their hair in that position? It looks impossible... – luckystars135

**Ren**: What is with this fetish with hair?

**Lyserg**: Well I don't know about Ren, but mine's totally natural. It just falls like that. And besides, it's an effing manga. Everyone in manga has weird hairstyles. It's what makes it fun. Plus we also have huge eyes.

**Horo**: Typical manga stereotype.

**Yoh**: And Ryu uses hair gel too. And you didn't hear it from me, but he grew this huge afro in sixth grade. Then he went to a salon or something and asked them to cut everything but this stub in the front. And they did. And that's how Ryu's hair came to be. It's a reoccurring joke but then Hao came into the story and made it serious and then all hair jokes were abandoned.

**Choco**: (spitting out the gag) Talking about hair jokes…mmfh!

**Ren**: We don't need your mouth.

Ok this question is basically for everyone and I'm a

bit curious...Since the tournament/show is over, what are you guys doing now a

days? –XXXHimura911XXX

**Yoh**: Oh, an anime question. Alright. I guess I'm going to school…still…like a shaman ever has perks that good. But I still pass due to the emo spirits that float around my school that happen to be social rejects (thus why they committed suicide and haunt the building) but geniuses that put themselves to good use by helping me. But I didn't say that.

**Ren**: I went back to China. For more training. Because that's what most stereotypes think of Chinese people. They go home and train. And study. And watch only fifteen minutes and thirty seconds timed of television. Honestly, have they considered giving me a life? I'm such an antihero.

**Horo**: I went back to Hokkaido to fulfill my DREAM! (gets a gag also stuffed in his mouth) Mmmf uumf gag uumf…mmf…mmmf! Something about being a naturalist…we won't go into the gory details

**Lyserg**: In the anime, I went back to England and donned normal people clothes and studied so I could be a genius and get into Oxford and Cambridge and whatnot at an early age. (nicely removes Choco's gag to let him speak)

**Choco**: I work in an alley and talk to cats. Apparently. Because 4Kids is racist and thinks we blacks won't amount to much good and…

**Lyserg**: (soothingly) I'm sure that's not what they intended it to be like…

**Choco**: GOD! Honestly haven't they read Peanuts?! Why is there only ONE African American in every single comic strip slash show slash book?! RACISM!!

**Lyserg**: We covered that topic last time but I'm sure someone will bring it up again. And when he or she does, you can rant.

**Choco**: (frothing at the mouth) …

**Hao**: I'm dead…

**Hao**: I mean, literally. The anime plays it off like I'm dead. Or no, no, questionably dead. Like you could be half dead or something. But no. Now I'm haunting the onsen and being a total voyeur. I've seen everyone naked a few couple times.

**Horo**: I thought I felt like someone was staring at my ass that one time.

**Yoh**: But you're quite solid right now.

**Hao**: Oh no you see, I can bend the fibers of space and time.

Lyserg, Ryu, Hao are (well hao does show to like anna) are the only ones you

can't tell if they're gay or not, so are you??

**Lyserg**: Like I said before, my sexuality remains ambiguous. Besides, even if I was one way or another, I doubt that would affect anyone's mood to put me in yaoi fanfics. Or straight ones for that matter.

**Yoh**: And I speak for Ryu. He considers himself straight but technically he's bi. Because he likes Lyserg. But Lyserg looks like a girl anyway.

**Lyserg**: Thanks Yoh.

**Hao**: And Anna's supposed to be the reincarnation of my mother except not with the memories. And I can't really love my mother like that. Then again…(smirks)

Yoh... Do you think anyone would marry Manta?

**Yoh**: Of course! I'm sure there's another tiny midget somewhere who would love Manta for his brain and bipolarness! (very determined)

Yoh... How do you become so calm after a big shock (i'm starting to re-read

the manga D)??

**Yoh**: I believe in keeping your cool because freaking out isn't going to do anything. And it makes you make bad decisions. I don't really know how I pull it together. I guess I was born like that. I mean, we all have a calm side and a freak side. So I guess when Hao's soul split, I got the calm side.

**Hao**: FREAK SIDE! Also, great job re-reading the manga!

Ren... Your sister and Ryu, do you think they could posible be together?

**Ren**: Yes. But I would emasculate him before he even put a hand on her. Or a finger. Or a hair. Ew, which he has an abundance of.

What does everybody think of Crack pairings?

**Yoh**: What are crack pairings? Are they kind of like weird pairings?

**Hao**: I assume so. But then again they all are crack pairings cause none of them are canon. Except for a few, but let's focus on the crack pairings.

**Lyserg**: Hao's actually kind of right. But hey, we can't control what everyone does.

**Ren**: Didn't we already cover this the first time? If you want us to comment on a specific coupling, I suggest you make that apparent before coming up with a vague question.

**Horo**: Be nice, Ren.

Do you get annoied when when ppl make you all gay?

**Ren**: It would be nice if you could spell. Annoyed. And people.

**Horo**: Calm, Ren.

**Lyserg**: I understand why Ren's so mad. I mean, he's in most of the shonen-ai pairings.

**Horo**: So are you.

**Lyserg**: Yeah, but I'm more reserved about it.

**Ren**: Yeah I get annoyed. But I can't just go and lob their heads off. Besides, even if they banned it or something, some fanfic author would find some way around it. Fanfic authors are rabid.

**Yoh**: It's an interesting take on things.

**Hao**: Fun. Very fun. Sex is still sex, no matter who you do it with.

**Choco**: No one likes me much…

**Lyserg**: No, or else the fanfics about us wouldn't be written.

**Choco**: Mankinfan's just a freak fanfic author anyway. (some words are erased) Read them today!

**Horo**: Any story with a load of guys is kind of asking for shonen-ai pairings. Some fans can't just keep it to themselves. See what happened to Harry Potter? And Lord of the Flies? Yaoi is a trend sweeping the nation.

If you could change the way you look what would you change? –YinYangWhiteTiger

**Ren**: I'm so awesome, why would I change myself?

**Horo**: Ehm…studlier. Not that I'm not, but so much that all the girls would throw themselves on me.

**Hao**: In your dreams. Oh that's right. I read your mind; it was your dream!

**Horo**: Stop reading my dreams!

**Hao**: I like myself. People think I'm sexy. I use the Internet too. I see these things.

**Yoh**: I also like the way I look. My hair can get kind of annoying sometimes so I guess I might like it shorter. (reads a memo) Manta says he wants to be taller.

**Lyserg**: I don't want to say it…

**Hao**: He wants to be more manlier.

**Lyserg**: Stop reading my mind!

**Horo**: I know, right?!

**Hao**: You all ask for it. But I agree, Lyserg. You're cute and all, but…really.

Some homicidal events occur but no one is _too_ hurt.

**Yoh**: Why does all these end with something getting hurt?

**Choco**: I'm proud to be black. But I'd also like to be different so more people will build a fan following for me. Why does everyone discriminate against me?! I want a fan following TOO!

**Lyserg**: Calm, Choco. You're the comic relief. We love you.

**Choco**: NO! Can you see the lack of fan service for me?! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!

**Hao**: You have inferiority issues. You need to see someone.

**Choco: **Lyserg, you didn't do a good enough job killing him.

**Lyserg:** I'm getting there. (smiles innocently)

--

Note: Read and review! Thanks for your questions! I have an idea for a theme song: Sorry Dudes My Bad (Say Anything). Listen to it and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: theme song still pending

Important Questions Answered! Number Five! by our friendly shamans Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and Chocolove McDonnell!

_We're already on number five! Apparently this fanfic is getting popular!_

**Hao**: No. I couldn't possibly guess.

_All right, author question. If you all could have a super power, what would it be? And since most of these questions reflects on one's personality, so afterwards, what does this say about the person's personality?_

**Ren**: Way to confuse us.

**Horo**: I'd like to breathe underwater.

**Ren**: Why?

**Horo**: Cause one time I got trapped in an avalanche back home and nearly drowned. Also, I can't swim.

**Ren**: Then that means you're pathetic. And besides, you're a snowboarder. Someone with so much exposure to water should be able to swim.

**Horo**: Snow's _hardened_ water. You can't drown.

**Ren**: You could suffocate.

**Horo**: Then I'd like to be able to breathe under the snow.

**Ren**: That means you're even more pathetic.

**Hao**: Seconded.

**Yoh**: Uh…I would like to be able to sleep without ever getting interrupted and only I decide when I wake up.

**Horo**: You do that normally.

**Yoh**: Oh.

**Lyserg**: I'd like to fly.

**Hao**: That means you're immature cause you still chase immature dreams like flying.

**Lyserg**: Oh yeah? Then what's your super power?

**Hao**: X-ray vision.

**Lyserg**: Voyeur.

**Hao**: Nice boxers, Lyserg.

**Lyserg**: You don't have that power.

**Hao**: No really. Honestly, anyone staring at your star patterned boxers would think you were one of my followers or something.

**Lyserg**: !! Get away from me!

**Hao**: Lucky guess. (smirks)

**Choco**: I'd like to be so funny people'd die laughing!

**Hao**: Homicidal.

**Ren**: Very true.

**Choco**: Wait, what?

**Ren**: You said you wanted people to DIE laughing, so you're homicidal.

**Choco**: No, I meant…

**Horo**: And then again, you DID kill multiple people before you became a shaman…

**Choco**: NO! I'm past that! What are you all looking at me like that for? Stop it!

**Horo**: Ren, what's your power?

**Ren**: …I'd make it so that no one would ever find the bodies…

**Choco**: Hey! HEY! He just said something so much more incriminating and you're all sitting there doing nothing?! Hello! Ren just said…

**Ren**: …

**Choco**: NEXT QUESTION AND ALSO STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!!

Question for each and everyone: If you where on a desert island, name three things you would like to have with you and one person you would like to be with. Yeah, now you're gonna have to write the answer for everyone, you'll never get rid of me, mwahahaha. You're becoming famous, so good luck! D – RavenAK

**Ren**: Thank you. But I'm already famous.

**Horo**: I think she means the author.

_Thank you._

**Yoh**: Hmm…I would like a bed, a lifetime supply of oranges – we're talking that if we're stranded forever, right? – and some music that somehow magically won't lose batteries or power. That would be great. As for the person…erm…well, I can't really pick between all my best friends! (shivers for a moment) I mean, I'd pick Anna of course. No question about it. Nope. None.

**Ren**: That's a stupid question. How would I ever get deserted on an island? Besides, should I be stupid enough to do so, I'd swim to shore. It doesn't matter how far it is. I can do it.

**Horo**: Just answer the question you wimp.

**Ren**: How can I answer it if it's something that will never happen?

**Horo**: Say you were paralyzed.

**Ren**: Then whatever I have wouldn't be much use cause I'm PARALYZED.

**Horo**: You're no fun! Let's see…I'd bring a snow machine…and if we can use magic like what Yoh did, I'd make it so the snow never melted. Then I'd have my snowboard of course. Then also some microwave dinners. Like a thousand of them.

**Ren**: The question limits to three things, dumbass.

**Horo**: Three: snow machine, snowboard, t.v dinners.

**Ren**: Dinners with an 's'. And if you don't have a microwave they're useless.

**Horo**: Stop being hypercritical if you don't answer the question.

**Hao**: I would bring some matches and light the place up. Three should be enough.

**Yoh**: What would happen when the island is gone and you have nothing left?

**Hao**: It would be worth it. I would also bring…hmm…oh it really doesn't matter…whoever it is won't survive being stranded at sea with horny little me.

**Lyserg**: Glad I'm not whoever it is.

**Hao**: You know, just for saying that, you're the person I'd bring.

**Lyserg**: Eff me and my big mouth.

**Hao**: I will.

**Horo**: I'd bring…(tries to look embarrassed and fails)…the Maiden…(still has grin on face)

**Lyserg**: Not that I wouldn't agree with that, but I think you're falling in brownie points for all the fangirls who'd die to have you bring them along.

**Horo**: Alright then. But we all know…

**Lyserg**: Yes we do. I would bring…coffee. And some bottled water. And my pills.

**Horo**: Oh god…

:D OMQ I FINALLY FIGURED OUT A QUESTION. Lyserg- D8 ADMIT YOU WANT HAO. -not a question- XDD –theflyinggazebbo

**Lyserg**: NO!

**Hao**: (smirks) Oh just say it.

YAY! My question got answered! Now you can never get rid of me! (Teehee. I

think I'm hyper. I just had five cups of coffee.) Another question. What would

Anna do if she found out that they were talking about these things? You

know...the gay questions and all that... – luckystars135

**Yoh**: She'd probably laugh or something…evilly, of course. But Anna's a girl…and you know how fangirls react to things like this.

**Horo**: Dude, yeah. Tamao…oh man, Tamao…I didn't know that girl had it in her to squeal that loudly.

Question:

What do all of you think of Faust? – skullblade

**Yoh**: Oh, he's cool. Yeah he tried to cut up Manta once, but he feels sorry about it. He can be kind of obsessed but he's got our best interests at heart.

**Horo**: Creepy. And did you know that's not real eye shadow? Did you know?

**Ren**: I think they all know.

**Choco**: He makes me swallow all the doctor jokes I came up with.

**Lyserg**: I really don't know him that much but he seems reliable.

**Hao**: I never really liked doctors much.

That was a good chapter...since I feel sorry for Choco, I want to ask him

about his appearance in the anime...didn't 4Kids somehow changed the way you

look...like you nose and lips maybe? –xxxhimura911xxx

**Choco**: Oh I have no problem with how I look now. Sure it's a black stereotype, but heck, I'm black. I'm not embarrassed to show it. It's negative, but notice how every single stereotype in Shaman King is blown up? AND ALSO THIS IS A PITY QUESTION?!

Question for Hao: Why do you show such an interest in Yoh throughout both the

anime and manga series? Sure he's your brother, but you seem a tad

obsessed.

**Hao**: (smirks) Sure I am. I've just got some straight up brotherly love.

**Yoh**: Oh no…

**Hao**: And besides, he's technically my other half. I don't feel whole without him.

**Yoh**: Oh no…

Question for all: Why do you think Ryu wasn't one of the five in the manga?

Or Faust, for that matter? Is it because of their inability to directly match

elements or something else?

**Yoh**: Well, the way I see it, this manga is about boys, you know? It's a shonen manga. It's in Shonen Jump. And yes, Ryu was one of the main characters in the beginning, but then other people showed up and kind of booted them out. So I guess it's staying in the topic that yes, we're young and powerful.

**Ren**: Heavy thinking there, Yoh.

**Yoh**: I know. I took some 'roids.

**Lyserg**: Would you rather see boys fighting or men with abnormal amounts of facial hair? I apologize for the Ryu bashing, but seriously.

Hmm, lastly, a question for Yoh: If Anna and Tamao switched roles (as in,

your fiancee is Tamao and Anna is the household servant, but their attitudes

remain to their character), whom would you end up with? – soshixrain

**Yoh**: Oh…ehm, and they both wanted to marry me? I suppose then I'd end up with Tamao cause that's how the family put it. Anna may seem like a total rule breaker but she won't go against someone with more authority. Even though she's never really had a family she takes it seriously.

**Hao**: Yoh, you player!

**Horo**: Seriously. Two girls at beck and call?

**Yoh**: Actually Tamao's kind of wall flower about it and Anna's not at my beck and call…

**Lyserg**: More like _you're_ at her beck and call.

**Yoh**: Right.

1) How come you keep saying only GOOD ppl can see spirits?? I mean what makes

a good person bad? It's all in the mind in the end or what the majority

decides...

**Yoh**: WHY MUST YOU TWIST MY WORDS LIKE THAT?!

2) If Manta can see spirits do you think his daughter could possibly become

a shaman?? Since you're all Shaman and experts here or can a human child

become a shaman more or less?

**Yoh**: Sure they can. See how Ryu turned out? He wasn't a shaman at first and with training, he started seeing ghosts. So whoever Manta's child is, there's a possibility she could become shaman. Or a natural born shaman, if that's what you were wondering.

**Ren**: Yes, I am a shaman, and yes, I am an expert.

3) It looks like Anna's dream never came true but she's happy (I did have all

the mangas but i sold them but i still have the last manga and i'm re-buying

them)

**Yoh**: Good for you!

4) What happen to the kind pink girl who looks over your son hana? She became

SUPER-Anna

**Yoh**: She's Tamao. Her goal was to become an enka singer.

**Horo**: It's hard to see Tamao now becoming a singer.

**Lyserg**: Also, she sings the songs Faust wrote.

5) If you had to hate one of anyone's spirit the most who would it be (in the

group)?

**Ren**: The tiny cute ones.

**Horo**: HEY!

**Lyserg**: Oh, yeah, cause a huge ugly one is so much better.

Bason cries.

**Yoh**: (grinning stupidly) I like them all.

**Horo**: I hate the huge ugly ones!

**Choco**: Me too!

**Ren**: Oh, I'm so scared. They're ganging up on me. Help.

**Hao**: Kids…

6) i AGREE... Black ppl only come in Ones D I think either because racism

or because they're hard to draw... black with black... -yingyangwhitetiger

**Choco**: YEAH! I mean, NO! I mean…I don't know what I mean.

plz don't blame me for the randomness of these question, they came to me at

12:30pm. to hao, have you ever considered reincarnating as a girl? i mean, no

one would see it coming!

**Hao**: Yeah, I guess…but I'm a guy at heart. That would just confuse everyone. Then again, that would be so much more fun! I mean, I could have my pick within all these boys!

**Horo**: EW. You're a fifty year old man.

**Hao**: No, I'm nearly a two hundred year old man.

**Horo**: EEEEWWW…

and to everyone. who do think has the most fan-girls? Thx -black anime fan

**Ren**: Me.

**Horo**: Me.

**Lyserg**: Why don't we say the person besides ourselves whom we think has the most fangirls?

**Ren**: Me.

**Horo**: Fine. I'll be mean. I'll say…(looks them all over) Yoh. Because Yoh is a nice guy.

**Yoh**: (grins) Thanks. Then I'll say you, Horo.

**Hao**: I know who has the most fanboys! Lyserg!

**Lyserg**: Go eff yourself.

**Hao**: Why should I when I could eff you?

**Horo**: I also think Lyserg has a lot of fangirls too. Cause they get rabid thinking of pairings for him.

**Lyserg**: Why are you all against me?

**Choco**: I know who has the least. Who? Oh, wait, ME!

**Yoh**: Calm, Choco. I'm sure there's an underground following for you.

**Choco**: BUT THEY SHOULDN'T BE UNDERGROUND!!

ps i think i speak for all the female fans when i say, your cute the way you

are lyserg, don't change yourself! –black anime fan

**Lyserg**: Thank you.

**Hao**: Pssh.

--

Note: I apologize for these last few questions being so super short…I end up making the first few questions really long cause I'm not sure if there'll be any more coming…I'm always surprised to see them…and then I can't find any parts where it's okay to take them out…but I'll be more cautious next time. Also, black anime fan made the cut off so any more questions will be on the questions number 6. kyokoXtrain, i will answer your question in 6. Why is this worth mentioning? Because questions 5.5 will be making a debut!

Why is THIS worth mentioning?

Because 5.5 will be happy hour for the girls! The answerers for the next update will be Anna, Tamao, Jun, Pirka, and the Maiden. So come up with questions for these peeps because any question without specification as to which group it's aimed for will be put into the girls' group and will remain unanswered by the guys! But I'm still collecting guy questions!

Thank you and review! Thank you for making Important Questions what it is today!

PS – Um…I noticed all the ask fanfics popping up suddenly. What is that? What is with this wave of ask fanfics? At first there was NONE and then suddenly I post mine and suddenly they're shooting up out of cracks! I feel like I've started some kind of trend, like Crocs or Iphones or something!

**Horo**: Hey, your ego's squishing me.


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper

Important Questions Answered: 5.5! Answered today by Anna Kyoyama, Tamao Tamamura, Jun Tao, Pirka Usui, and Iron Maiden Jeanne!

_Welcome to Special Edition Important Questions! Today we're handing it over to the girls while we tie the boys into the closet!_

**Pirka**: Where they belong.

**Tamao**: In the closet?

**Pirka**: Oh Tamao you put it so nicely! They're in the closet!

**Anna**: Calm yourselves, please.

**Jeanne**: What do you mean by 'in the closet'?

**Jun**: Nothing you need to worry about, dear.

_Author question! Although it's a bit clear for some of you, whom would you all like to go out with in the manga? Open to all characters._

**Anna**: What kind of stupid question is that? I'm going to end up with Yoh, no questions asked.

**Pirka**: Unless he's in the closet. (bursts out rabid giggling)

**Anna**: (smiles) Well, I can put up with that.

**Tamao**: M-me too…

**Jun**: Oh fan girls…

**Pirka**: What about you, Jun?

**Jun**: Although a lot of people like to pair me up with Pyron, and I won't deny there's a bit of chemistry between us…

**Pirka**: Chemistry? He's dead.

**Jun**: But we're just friends. I don't think ba would take very kindly to me marrying…as you put it, a dead guy. All the boys are younger than me and I don't like dating younger guys…they get squeamish…

**Anna**: Ryu was interested.

**Jun**: Ryu's a nice guy, but…I don't think he's my type.

**Anna**: No one' s your type.

**Jun**: True. I prefer Chinese guys.

**Pirka**: Racist!

**Anna**: What about you, loudmouth?

**Pirka**: OH! Man, it would be fun to try them all out. But Horo would get horribly over protective. He wouldn't let me date just anyone. I was talking with my guy friend back in Hokkaido a few years back and Horo nearly got into a fist fight with him over that. Also, I haven't had many panel shots with many of the boys so I don't know them very well. I like to know someone before I date them.

**Jun**: That's smart.

**Tamao**: What about you, Jeanne?

**Jeanne**: I don't really think of boys as any different really…Marco helps me stay focused so I haven't had much time with that.

**Pirka**: What about Lyserg? (poke, poke)

**Jeanne**: Why are you poking me? And what about Lyserg? He's okay, I guess…but someone I'd really want to get to know would be Hao…

ZING

**Jeanne**: (smiles) Just kidding. But he probably would be very nice. He seems like the kind of person who would be nice to women.

**Anna**: (mutters) I think it's a bit apparent where Lyserg gets his twisted sense of humor from.

Hey Jun! Did you throw up when your Dad squished that Panda in the manga? It

looked like you were going to and I felt worried...

**Jun**: Oh, he does that kind of stuff all the time. I'm over puking. I get a tad nauseous though. I mean, Ding Ding was my pet…

**Pirka**: But your dad was holding it.

**Jun**: He likes to assort authority over everything, live or dead. Or undead, actually.

Hi Tam! You and Jun are my faves! Anyway... who would you rather end up with:

Horo, Ren or Lyserg? And when I say end up... I mean dating/married to! –Steph

**Tamao**: Oh…hum…what can I say…Horo's a nice guy.

**Pirka**: He's a pig and a bully but he's my brother!

**Tamao**: He would be protective of me but he…doesn't seem very…open.

**Pirka**: He's not. He's got a closed mind but an open mouth.

**Anna**: With your jokes, you belong in a den with Choco.

Muffled cries from the closet.

**Tamao**: And besides, there are rumors circulating about him and the Maiden…

**Jeanne**: Who are we talking about again?

**Pirka**: The blue haired obnoxious boy with the headband.

**Jeanne**: Which one?

**Pirka**: There's only one.

**Jeanne**: Oh. Right. I knew that…no really, who?

**Pirka**: Onii-chan's going to have fun with this one…

**Tamao**: Ren's…um…

**Anna**: Abusive, violent, and passionate?

**Jun**: That's my brother!

**Tamao**: Um…right. But he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would settle down and start a family. But he would be nice about it.

**Pirka**: And last of all, the prince!

**Tamao**: Lyserg's certainly a gentleman. He's very nice and kind. The only problem is…I don't know if this sounds shallow…or if anyone's noticed it…

**Jun**: What?

**Tamao**: He…kind of…looks like me.

**Jeanne**: He does, sort of. Except his hair flips more. And by the way, who's Horo?

**Tamao**: Not to mention it's kind of an insult to a girl to date someone cuter than you are.

**Anna**: You have me to thank for that insight.

More muffles in the closet.

**Tamao**: But I still think I'd go with Yoh. Just because. And he goes great in fanfics with a cup of milk.

More muffles in the closet. Anna walks over and throws some sleeping gas under the door. It is silent.

What do you girls think of the guys? - skullblade

**Anna**: Yoh is a nice guy of course…I'm not sure I can say the same thing about Ren. He's a bit cracked. Horo's just another airheaded boy. Lyserg's a pretty boy. Choco's just a lame comedian. There. Done. Oh, and Hao? He's…ug, indescribable.

**Tamao**: Yoh's sweet…Ren's really quiet but he can get really scary…like a serial killer. Horo seems really nice, although I don't know him that well. The same with Lyserg…and Choco isn't that good at jokes, but he tries!

**Pirka**: They're all okay, but my onii-chan's the best!

**Jun**: They're just children. They'll do things like that.

**Jeanne**: They seem like nice people to play with.

Hey Anna, have you ever thought that Pirika's attitude towards Horo is just a  
remake of yours? Or am I going to get slapped for that question X'D

**Anna**: Pirka can try and try, but she'll never be ANYTHING like me. And yes, you are going to get slapped.

Also, since Hao is Yoh's twin, smarter, and more powerful, will you like him better  
if you were not engaged to Yoh?

**Anna**: Hmm…I never thought about that before…but Hao's hair is too tacky for me. I would never want to sleep with someone whose hair was longer than mine. Yuck. I mean, just think of the amount of hair found at the bathtub drain. Ew.

Tamao: Your hair: cotton-candy pink or bubblegum pink?

**Tamao**: Neither: baby-cheeks pink.

Jun: Which rumors are true, the fact that you are in an affair with your  
little brother, with your undead-corpse companion, or Horo?

**Jun**: (laughs) They're all untrue! First of all, I don't believe in incest but I could see your thought. I mean, if it was up to him, I wouldn't even be available. So I guess you could be right. Pyron's my friend, like I said before. And Horo? Whoa! Like I said again, I don't like dating younger men.

To all: how do you feel about having less screentime than the boys, totally  
uncool eh? :O – soshixrain

**Anna**: I may have less screentime, but I make up for it with character.

**Pirka**: Oooh, I wish I could say something as cool as that…BUT IT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!

**Tamao**: We have less screentime but our roles in the manga are much bigger so it doesn't really matter much.

Question for Jeanne, (fave character ftw) doesn't it ever get stuffy in there  
(Iron Maiden)? How is it that your no older than 13 and lead a obedient  
"cult?" XD

**Jeanne**: Thank you for your fanship. And yes, it does get a bit stuffy. Especially in the summer. And it's freezing in the winter. But it's what I do to try and save the world. I'm a masochist in some way. And although the X-Laws are a bit of a cult, I don't lead it as much as many think. I'm the leader in the ceremonial way, like the Queen of England, but Marco is the one who calls most of the shots. He still always asks my opinion of course.

To all girls, who(m) do you like better, Yoh or Hao? (ultimate question lol) –onefigmentistoolazytologin

**Anna**: Yoh.

**Tamao**: Yoh.

**Pirka**: Oh…toughie!

**Jun**: Yoh. But only because Ren would get mad at me for saying Hao.

**Jeanne**: (smiles mysteriously)

For anna: Is Yoh one of a kind guy or do you think there could be at lest a few other  
men like him? 1-10 chances...

**Anna**: There could be a few. I wouldn't doubt that. But it would be 1/1000 chance. I mean, airheadedness like his is only achieved by a swift drop on the head. And I doubt mothers around the world are willing to do that to a newborn.

For Tamao: How did you become so evil? You became SUPER-anna? But that was freakin  
awesome 8D

**Tamao**: I didn't become evil! I became tougher, yes, but I'm nothing like Anna. I just decided to stop taking everyone's shit. I stood up for myself. I asserted myself.

**Anna**: That a girl, Tamao.

For Jun: What do you look for in a man?

**Jun**: He's got to be sweet and willing to help me clean up the zombie pit when it's my turn. You might not think it, but those zombies discrete something awful.

For Pirka: Out of all the shaman who's the hottest? in your opinion?? and what's your favorite food.

**Pirka**: Oooh. I love questions like this. In my opinion…well, Yoh's out, cause Anna and Tamao would gouge my eyeballs out. Horo's my freaking brother…Ren's okay, I suppose. Lyserg's more cute than hot. He can't pull off hot like he does cute, but that still earns brownie points. Chocolove is a nice guy, not exactly _hot_ but I wouldn't say no to him either. And Hao's just literally hot. As for my favorite food…fish cupcakes.

For Maiden: Are you really a virgin? and if you could love anyone who would that be?

**Jeanne**: I believe in abstinence. So yes, I am. And I can love, so it's not like 'could you'. But I haven't really given that much thought. I guess he'd have to be accepting of my…habits.

**Pirka**: What would that be?

**Jeanne**: Self-inflicted punishment. (smiles) It beats candy.

To everybody: If could CHANGE A BODY for a day who would want or be interested to be inside for a day? ANYONE? –yinyangwhitetiger

**Anna**: I like myself. I don't think anyone could handle my personality.

**Tamao**: Um…I would like to see how it's like to be Anna…

**Anna**: Why thank you, Tamao.

**Pirka**: Oh! Oh! That one model! That one pretty one!

**Jun**: Which one?

**Pirka**: Oh…I don't know. They're all pretty, I think. But the prettiest. And I'd also like her to be tough too. Oh, another person I'd like to be. Beyonce. Or even Hillary Clinton. Because…ug, does she know that no one should wear beige like that?

**Jun**: Oh, Pirka…well, I'd like to be anyone off the street. I've never really lived much of a normal life.

**Jeanne**: I'd like to be a princess. Like Priness Diana. But she's dead. (ponders this for a moment) Anna, could you somehow summon her spirit for me?

**Anna**: Yes. Ten thousand yen please.

I've got a question for Jeanne though. :D How does it feel to be an albino French person?  
XD! Kind of awkward, I'd bet. -theflyinggazebbo

**Jeanne**: Oh, I thought French people might be blonde…and being albino is pretty close to blonde. It's not awkward much…but it's fun. It freaks people out sometimes.

Oh I want to ask the girls what they would want from their

crush/Fiance/imaginary lover/Dead guy/ - peachcandy

**Anna**: Someone who won't mind comprising their freedom, oh I mean, free will…alright, yeah, freedom for me.

**Tamao**: Oooh. So many things. He's got to be definitely sweet. Hmm…

**Pirka**: Gotta be hot, first of all. If not, I don't even give them a second look!

**Jeanne**: Why are people so hung up on who we like?

**Jun**: What is that smell coming from the closet?

--

Note: Thank you for the warm flow of questions for the girls! I'm sorry if you had more, but I figured I collected a well amount. But don't worry! This won't be the last time you'll be hearing from them! Thank you for reading and review please!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Important Questions Answered – 6! Answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and Chocolove McDonnell!

_The boys are back!_

**Horo**: God that stupid closet was cramped…and then when I came to, my mouth had this funny taste in it…

**Ren**: Why is there lip gloss smeared under this seat?

**Lyserg**: There's an envelope under your chair, Yoh.

Rustling as the boys open the envelope.

**Lyserg**: Whoa! When were those taken?

**Horo**: They drugged us and forced us to take embarrassing pictures?! WITH EACH OTHER?!

**Yoh**: I should have known. Anna probably led this fangirl attack.

**Ren**: …alright, where's the shredder?

_Author Question: Are there any hidden secrets slash skeletons in your guys' closets that you __want to__ must share?_

**Horo**: Oh no…

**Choco**: I'm Jacko.

**Lyserg**: You are not.

**Choco**: Well, thanks to the manga, nothing's exactly secret about me anymore! Oh, I know! A secret! I really actually like wearing this kilt thing of mine! It's like boxers, only a lot more free. Sometimes I even go commando.

**Yoh**: Choco…was that a joke?

**Choco**: No.

**Horo**: TOO MUCH INFO!!

**Ren**: Stop spazzing. My skeleton…one time an ice cream man came around the manor when I was young and he thought I was a stupid little kid and charged me like, fifteen dollars a scoop. I lobbed his head off and ate the ice cream off his severed hand. And it was nasty. Not worth it at all. The ice cream, I mean.

**Horo**: Ew. A secret…I'm a vegan.

**Ren**: But you always eat and I know for a fact more than half of that crap isn't vegan friendly.

**Horo**: No, but it gets me a paycheck. But I'm seriously a vegan off page. The fish cupcakes I crave are actually made from imitation fish. Totally vegan, though.

**Lyserg**: Even though I want to solve homicide cases, I still want to…you know…kill someone. And I'm not talking about just Hao. I mean, legit kill someone.

**Hao**: Not just me…

**Yoh**: I've had a fling with someone in his room.

…

**Horo**: Who?

**Yoh**: I won't tell.

**Ren**: Anna's gonna kill you. There's only guys in this room.

**Yoh**: Anna's a fangirl, remember? And I was drunk that night.

**Hao**: My dream pet: a monkey. Every guy wants a monkey.

So i read this awes0me chibi fanfic called "Princess" so i thought and came up with a question for everyone : if anna did turn into a kid for a while and she was all hopeless, would you guys get back at her while she cant hurt you? Hm - kyokoXtrain

**Yoh**: You mean helpless. Cause when Anna becomes hopeless…oh, the world's pretty much over.

**Horo**: Oh man…if only I didn't feel bad beating up a girl…all those slave duties she made me do…

**Ren**: If she was a little girl, she wouldn't be able to do your bidding. First of all, that would be child labor and I think you can get put away a long time for that. Second of all, we're still technically kids.

**Lyserg**: And even though she never really was mean to me or anything, the question says 'for a while', so does that mean she might turn back normal after a while? Cause then you'd be screwed.

To Hao: I'm curious, did you ever braid your hair? Just because you were a

bit bored or something? 'Cause I can totally see that. XD (Yes, this is going

back to the hair fetish)

**Hao**: Oh, I love hair fetishes. And I really don't like to put my hair up. It always screws it up. Like when you put your hair into ponytails and stuff like that? Mine just sticks up after a day and then I'll have to straighten it…and braiding makes it so unmanagingly wavy…

**Choco**: Is that a portable straightener in your pocket?

**Hao**: So what if it is? It burns like hell.

**Ren**: You would know.

To Yoh: Do you ever think that you'd EVER become evil, even if it wasn't due

to your choice? (reads too many fanfics)

**Yoh**: Evil? Um…

**Hao**: Think of all the shit you could get into!

**Yoh**: Like what?

**Hao**: Like…attacking people and burning buildings and knocking kids down! And stealing and loitering as if you're up to no good and then when you reach into your pocket, bystanders scream and panic and you pull out a quarter to buy a newspaper!!

**Yoh**: Hmm…

**Hao**: Also you could nap in peace cause no one would dare to disturb you.

**Yoh**: YEAH!

And lastly, to Lyserg: Do you really like frills? I mean, I don't think all British

people wear large amounts of frills on their shirts... (no offense) - Zahariu Uzumaki

**Lyserg**: Ever heard of Elizabethan England? Yeah, I thought so. Frills like no one's business.

**Hao**: He's experimenting.

**Lyserg**: I am NOT!

**Choco**: Cheese frills.

**Horo**: Those are tasty.

**Lyserg**: First of all, I don't wear them anymore! They get annoying to iron after a while.

**Hao**: Also, in flashbacks, don't you see his mother dressing him up in skirts?

**Lyserg**: I thought I burned those photos.

**Hao**: Hey, another lucky guess!

Dear Yoh, If you had to choose between Faust, Hao, Ren, HoroHoro, Lyserg, Choco, or Ryu, which one would you kiss? ANNA IS DEAD. TAMAO TOO.

**Yoh**: Trust me, Anna's never dead. Even if she somehow died, she'd never leave me alone. So extending reasonable doubt…I mean, I like Faust and Ryu, but I'd never kiss them. That's a bit creepy in itself.

**Ren**: Seconded.

**Yoh**: Hao's my brother. That would be twincest.

**Hao**: Enjoyable twincest.

**Yoh**: Ren would probably lob my head off.

**Ren**: Also seconded.

**Yoh**: Horo would be a bit freaked about it. I mean, SUPER freaked.

**Horo**: Damn straight.

**Yoh**: Choco…I guess he'd be reserved about it. He seems like the reserved type. Like you would bomb his house and he'd be like, 'Oh, okay'.

**Choco**: Not really but I see your point.

**Yoh**: And Lyserg…

**Hao**: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! AND I AGREE! I MEAN, YES LYSERG IS VERY MUCH LIKE A GIRL SO IT WOULD BE LIKE KISSING A GIRL!

**Lyserg**: No need to shout, Hao.

Dear Yoh, If Anna was dead, would you confess your undying love to Tamao?

**Yoh**: Like I said before…

Dear Hao, Would you ever really rape your brother for no reason? Anna? Or Tamao?

**Hao**: Yes. Why not? I mean, the whole series plays me for a tad cracked. And no one's ever seen me getting any. I mean, in my present fifteen year old life.

Dear Hao, I love you. You have the most fangirls, followed by Yoh. Is soy sause your fav food?

**Hao**: Thank you for loving me. And yes, I know I have the most fangirls.

**Ren**: Psh.

**Hao**: I like soy sauce. It's salty but it has its own unique flavor unlike salt, which is just salt. So yes, it's my favorite food. Hence why Opacho was carrying a bottle around.

Dear Hao, Can you write a poem about yourself for me? Please? – DayDreamin' Life Away

**Hao**: Hmm…let me think. I'll have one for you soon.

**Ren**: Oh my god…you're a crazy poet, Hao.

**Hao**: I know I'm good.

**Ren**: Crazy as in insane.

**Hao**: An insane poet, I know.

**Ren**: Never mind.

For everyone: Favorite anime character outside from Mankin.

**Ren**: Kurogane from Tsubasa. Hands down favorite. Kill first, ask questions later. Not only that, he's actually smart. Just that I'm smarter.

**Horo**: Kiba from Naruto. Like, what if I could control a whole pack of dogs? That would be so cool.

**Ren**: I'd thought it would be Naruto.

**Horo**: Naw, he's much too ADHD.

Naruto sneezes.

**Lyserg**: I like Michiru from Bleach. He's a minor character and doesn't get a lot of panel time but

**Hao**: He's a pretty boy.

**Lyserg**: Exactly.

**Hao**: Ah…hmm…no one can really match my evilness. I guess I like Poppa Rocks.

**Horo**: From Bobobo?

**Hao**: Yeah. I actually like that manga. They destroy everything. But they're good guys. Isn't that great? I used to read it when the Tournament became boring.

**Chocolove**: I don't care whom, but all the African Americans in the manga world. Every single one.

**Horo**: What about you, Yoh?

**Yoh**: Well…I never really was interested in reading exactly…and when Anna trained me, I wasn't allowed to touch a book or television so I'm not very good in this area.

Yoh: When Hana found out the truth about his parents, did he go emo? – RavenAK

**Yoh**: Depends on how you think emo means.

**Hao**: He actually has no idea. He's such a crappy father.

anyway, my question is to hao. why don't you wear a shirt?

**Hao**: Why would I restrict myself to clothes? I only wore pants so the manga wouldn't become a porn series. But here I am, pants and all. And besides, who wouldn't want to show off these abs?

**Horo**: Put your shirt back on, Hao.

and to everyone, do u hate 4kids for what they did to your show? they ruined

so many good animes! i mean look at tokyo mew mew! oh sorry, i mean mew mew

power starts saying many curse words to 4kids - black anime fan

**Ren**: Agreed.

**Lyserg**: At least they didn't change our name. What if we became something like…Wizard King or something? Uck.

**Yoh**: They're just doing it in the best interest of the kids watching.

**Horo**: What does changing names help kids? It's called learning about other cultures.

**Hao**: I hate it. Zeke? Who names their kids goddamn Zeke?

**Lyserg**: I hate the anime in general. I'm not that much of an ass.

**Horo**: Trey. Trey. How many Treys do you know?

**Ren**: Accent. And we've already covered this TOPIC!

**Hao**: And finally, my poem! Here's to you, DayDreamin' Life Away!

Fire fire fire fire fire

Fire fire fire yes fire fire fire

Fire fire fire fire fire.

Thank you.

--

Note: The manga character favs were my preference. Except for Tsubasa, where I like Fai, but Kurogane fit Ren much better.

Also the poem was a haiku, if you didn't recognize it. Hao would like you to know that.

Thank you for your questions! Thanks to the vacation, I've had a lot of inspiration so there will be many more Drabshots to look forward too! Read and review! And also leave more questions! Even stupid ones! And ask your friends to read too!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: The First Pokemon Theme - ? (also the best. The others after it kind of flopped)

NOTE: i'm very sorry but it seems like i put a wrong document into the wrong slot! sorry, but THIS is what's it supposed to be like.

Important Question Answered! 7! – answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and Chocolove McDonnell!

_Thanks to numerous fanfictions, the anime, and various other factors, there have been certain stereotypes, if you will, about each of you. Would you care to tell which are false?_

**Yoh**: Ehm…oh, right. One. I do not dream of becoming a rocker. But I think that's pretty clear in the manga slash Japanese anime. Not everyone who wears headphones and listens to music continually means that they want to be a rock star. That' s a totally overrated overstatement. And rock stars are outdated. Now it's bands.

**Hao**: Although a lot of people make me like I'm obsessed with killing and fire and death and stuff like that, although I do that a lot, I also have a life. I bar-hop on the weekends. Fun shit.

**Horo**: I AM NOT STUPID! Just because I say the obvious does NOT mean I'm stupid! That's such a horrible cliché! And also, just because I'm a naturalist, does not mean I'm a HIPPIE!

**Ren**: (twitching vein) As many like to portray me, I'm NOT uke. If I were in a relationship, I would undoubtedly be seme. And although I say 'bakana' in the Japanese anime, does not mean I swear in JAPANESE. I'm CHINESE for cryin' out loud! I would swear in CHINESE! My NATIVE TONGUE!

**Lyserg**: I don't have an obsession with green. Just because I wear it and my hair's green. Can I help that nothing but pink goes good with my hair color? And I think it would be more than a bit weird to wear something pink all the time. I mean, I'd have to stalk Victoria's Secret or something.

**Choco**: I'M FUNNY! FUNNY!

**Ren**: That's definitely false.

I love this fanfic! Continue plz.. Anyway, I have a little question  
To Yoh: Did you have a party when you marry Anna? Is it Japanese kimono (or  
what? I don't know what the boy's use)or the tuxedo?

**Yoh**: Thank you for your fanship. And yes, it was kind of hard not to have some sort of jubilee…

**Choco**: He said jubilee.

**Horo**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yoh**: Jubilee.

**Horo**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yoh**: Anyway, Anna kind of planned her bachelorette party for herself…and my bachelor party. Oh god…

**Horo**: HAHAHA…oh no, god, that sucked. So boring. All we got were cheese and crackers.

**Yoh**: And Anna was all for the practical wedding, which meant an expensive dress for her and a cheap tux for me.

**Ren**: She wanted to save the money for the 'inn' and spent about five thousand on the dress.

**Yoh**: My tux was about ten bucks.

**Lyserg**: No wonder why the priest guy asked if he was on candid camera.

To every1: Who is you favourite girl's character in this Shaman King's story?

**Yoh**: Anna. (sweat, sweat)

**Ren**: This is a stupid question.

**Horo**: Oh, they're all nice. Except Anna. I like the Maiden.

**Hao**: We know you do you sick minded pervert.

**Horo**: What?!

**Hao**: I like my mother. And don't tell me she's not a girl character. So help me spirits I will burn you and…

**Choco**: I like Pirka. She seems cool.

**Horo**: NOT MY SISTER DAMN YOU!

**Choco**: RELAX!

**Lyserg**: I like the Maiden too. But this is kind of like a loyalties kind of thing. And Tamao doesn't seem like a bad person either. She took care of me and the Maiden and Marco after we got blown up.

To Yoh: Are you sick of Anna? If Anna leaves you for another guy, will you  
dating Tamao? –xxxhainekoxxx

**Yoh**: Oh. No. Never.

**Horo**: You're a little stiff there, buddy.

Hi! Nice to meet you all! Oh, before I say anything, I have something to  
say to Ren: YOU ROCK!

**Ren**: Yup.

coughs Yeah, and my sister is screaming about Hao…gomei, it's too long  
"OMIGODHAOYOU'RESSOAWESOMEIWUVYOU!"  
And here's what I'd say to her because I'm too terrified of her to say it to  
her face: SHUT THE HELL UP! REN PWNS HAO! HAO IS AN OLD GEEZER!

**Hao**: I am NOT an old geezer! Your sister is right. I am awesome. Ren's just a whiny little homicidal brat. How could you like that? (gestures toward Ren)

Okay, here are my questions! 1) Everyone: If you could pick any animal to be, even a mythical one, which one would you choose?

**Yoh**: That one that lives in the rainforest.

**Horo**: A sloth?

**Yoh**: I was gonna say toucan, but okay.

**Horo**: I wanna be a POLAR BEAR! Or better, a penguin cause you just kind of slide along on your stomach. Both are cool.

**Hao**: I'd like to be a dragon. Dragons _breathe_ fire. Now that's hot.

**Lyserg**: I'd like to be a fish just so I could avoid all things Hao.

**Hao**: Believe me, I'd jump into the water just to eat you.

**Chocolove**: I'd like to be a MONKEY!

**All**: What else is new?

**Ren**: I'd like to be a tiger.

**All**: What else is new?

2) Everyone: What's your favorite sweet? (And Ren, DON'T say you don't like  
sweets. I don't care, just pick one.)

**Yoh**: Orange flavored licorice…

**Lyserg**: They make those?

**Hao**: I like Hot Tamales.

**Choco**: Those burn!!

**Hao**: Yeah.

**Choco**: I like chocolate!

**All**: What else is new?

**Horo**: Jaw breakers!!

**Ren**: Actually I do like candy. I like White Rabbit (Chinese candy, whoo!).

**Lyserg**: I like Belgium chocolate.

**Hao**: Someone's rich and picky.

**Lyserg**: Being rich as nothing to do with that!

3) Horohoro: if you could eat one thing the ENTIRE day, however much of it  
that you wanted without having to worry about money or Anna/Pirika yelling at  
you, what would you pick?

**Horo**: HWA!! All day!! Well, here's something Pirka never ever lets me eat: baked beans!

**Choco**: Oh, no, please! You get horrible gas. And I would know. I practically lived with you in the Tournament.

**Ren**: I'll make sure one never even touches your mouth.

**Horo**: Alright, fine. Hmm…yams!

**Choco**: NO!

**Horo**: Boo! You guys suck! Um…I like hot dogs. There are never enough hot dogs.

4) Hao (this is my sister's "recommendation"): What kind of qualities do you  
look for in a girl?

**Hao**: Hotness.

**Lyserg**: You shallow prick.

**Hao**: I am shallow. But why should you be mad, since you got a lot of it?

**Lyserg**: Shallowness?

**Hao**: No, hotness.

**Lyserg**: Aug, I never want to hear you say that again.

**Hao**: Other qualities…she's got to be tolerant of fire. And my rants. Also, she must be willing to help me dispose of the bodies.

**Yoh**: Oh no…

5) Everyone: This is very random but what's your favorite Pokemon? That's all! Ja ne! anime.storm

**Yoh**: Eh heh…that big blue one…

**Horo**: Snorlax?

**Yoh**: I meant Blastoise but okay.

**Horo**: Dude, I wanna be the baddest…

**Choco**: (singing) I wanna be the very best…like no one ever was…

**Horo**: That Mewtwo guy!

**Choco**: To catch them is my real test…to train them is my cause…

**Hao**: I feel a bit redundant today. Charzard.

**Choco**: I will travel across the sea…searching far and wide…dun dun dun dun…Pokemon…to understand the power that's inside…

**Lyserg**: I've been told I look like Roselia (author reference)

**Choco**: POKEMON! Gotta catch them all…I know it's my destiny…Pokemon…oh you're my best friend in a world we must defend…

**Ren**: SHUT UP!

**Choco**: I'm almost done! ...um…you teach me and I teach you…Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all…POKEMON! (breathes) I like Ditto!

**Ren**: I don't care what, as long as it can kick all your Pokemon's asses.

I have a question for yoh and hao. Since Hao is a thousand year old man in a

boy's body, and Yoh is sorta a split...wouldnt that mean yoh is also a

thousand years old (in a way) too?...poor anna.. – hyperellie

**Yoh**: Ew. EEEEWWW!

**Hao**: Calm down, Yoh. You're not a thousand years old.

**Yoh**: Whew.

**Hao**: You're only a hundred years old.

Hiya!! Nice to meet you, everyone!! Oh, before the questions, I'd just like

to say: "ILOVEYOUHAO-SAMA!" Oh, and by the way, anime.storm is so WRONG!! HAO PWNS REN! THERE'S NOT EVEN COMPETITION! REN HAS NO CHANCE! HAO KICKS WITH HIS SMEXINESS ANDAWESOMENESS! (coughs) Okay, now that I'm done...

**Lyserg**: Reader drama…

Question one: Hao, have you realized that if you screwed Yoh (twincest) you would be technically doing yourself?

**Hao**: Well, if you put it that way…but no, I mean…they _say_ spanking the monkey is healthy for you.

**Yoh**: HAO!

Question two: Lyserg--not really a question, more like a confidence booster! You may be (Slightly!! SLIGHTLY!) girly, but you're still awesome!! (just not as awesome as Hao...)

**Lyserg**: Like I'd ever need a confidence booster after all those fics Mankinfan writes…but thanks anyway.

_Tha's right._

Question three: Ren, how long do you spend doing your hair? My guess is four hours.

**Ren**: That information does not need to be shared.

**Choco**: Five! FIVE HOURS! He gets up almost at dawn just to do it…(screams)

**Ren**: That's what I thought.

Question four: Everyone, what do you think about stories when you're paired up with OCs? Not Mary-Sues, but WELL-WRITTEN Original Characters. Yoh, you're exempt from this because of Anna. But everyone else, what are you opinions?

**Horo**: As long as she's hot and can cook, she's beast in my book. Bring her on!

**Hao**: (smirks)

**Ren**: Ag, why always questions like these?

**Lyserg**: Uh, I guess it's okay.

**Choco**: I NEVER GET ANY! Oh…well, I meant it that way too!!

**Yoh**: You know what I just realized? There are never any OCs we get paired up that are male. I mean, I know everyone seems to like yaoi or shonen ai, but there are never any original male OCs.

**Lyserg**: That's because Hiroyuki Takei kind of covered all bases with all the guys in Shaman King.

**Yoh**: Ah.

**Hao**: YOU ARE MY BROTHER, ASKING QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!!

Note: Finally, a renewal of questions! Thank you so much for reading! And reviewing for that matter! Thanks lots! Gomei nasai! And please leave more questions! This is so fun to actually write!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Important Questions Answered 8 Answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and Chocolove McDonnell!

_Author question! Is there anything off the record (the manga/anime) that you feel like you'd like to take back, should you the chance?_

**Yoh**: Oh. Man. So many things. That time I accidentally pulled the headphones off the rack while I was listening to music, and walked home with it.

**Ren**: Couldn't you tell that the music was gone already?

**Yoh**: Obviously not. And I still have them. And to this day I've been too scared to set foot in that certain store again. And that one time I ate that WHOLE bag of oranges at Heiyu! And I'm still not caught yet.

**Lyserg**: You're a thief, Yoh. You're a common criminal.

**Yoh**: Don't arrest me.

**Ren**: I regret nothing. I don't do anything I'd end up regretting.

**Horo**: How about pulling a Miley Cyrus and posting those pictures? no offense

**Ren**: Shut up! I told you to never bring that up!

**Horo**: I regret not checking how high that one slope was before I rolled down the entire thing. And didn't get _too_ hurt.

**Hao**: Wow! I have a list but I don't regret them at all!

**Chocolove**: I regret that I'm not funny enough.

**Ren**: Enough? You're not funny!

**Lyserg**: I regret not killing Hao that first time. But then again, I was six. Then again, Hao was six. You sick minded prick! Killing someone at SIX?

**Hao**: Like I said, I don't regret it at all! (dodges random pen thrown in his direction)

This fiction is so funny! Anyway, here's some random questions.  
To Horokeu: Do you have a girlfriend, like you always wanted?

**Horo**: (smiles) If it were up to me…

**Lyserg**: Nope, he hasn't got the balls to say anything to her yet.

**Horo**: (smiles) If it were up to me…

To Hao: Like carrots and cucumber? (so random man..)

**Hao**: Carrots? Um…not the actual vegetable. But carrot cake is okay. The actual vegetable is so hard and long…(chuckles)

**Horo**: EEEWWW HAO!

**Hao**: And cucumbers are the same. But I don't like those. They're so…watery. Ew. Watery.

To Lyserg: Do you think you can beat up Ren? – random reader

**Lyserg**: I don't know. Why would I want to?

**Ren**: He can't.

**Lyserg**: Aw, that hurts. So much. (smiles and does a total Ultimo(1) and socks him in the jaw)

**Ren**: How can you hit so hard?!

**Lyserg**: You forget I was trained by the X-Laws.

Dear Ren, How have you been doing since that earthquake in china? Was your family hurt?

**Ren**: Psh. My family was no where near the quake. We live a province away and only felt faint tremors. However, we send condolences for those hurt, killed, or had a family member or friend or relative who was an unfortunate casualty.

Dear Ren, Funga Fu Fu means orange yum yum. Now you know. Have fun!

**Ren**: Thank you for telling the obvious.

Dear Yoh, Why do you like oranges so much? I understand swans, but ORANGES! Not to say

it isn't funny to watch Ren go crazy when you say "Funga Fu Fu".

**Yoh**: Eh? What about swans? Oranges are high in citrus. They help against bad things. Besides, they're tasty. Or maybe I'm just an orange kind of person. Ren's more of a dragonfruit kind of person.

**Ren**: Damn straight.

Dear Hao, So, if Anna dumped Yoh for you, how would your response be? Remember, Anna is your mother!!

**Hao**: Aw, Mankinfan, you cut off so much of this comment…and it was all about me too. (tear)

**Lyserg**: (rolls eyes) Dear lord…

**Hao**: Anyway…hmm…yes, Anna is my mother, but she's really a reincarnation of my mother. So it wouldn't be that awkward. But yes, I guess it would be a bit odd to be making out with someone who knows you like a mother. But who cares? Better than getting nothing, right?

Dear Hana, Technically, you don't exist, Takei created you out of pure boredom. Sorry.

Anyho, my ques. is: Was your hair brown when you were born? When is your B-day, so i won't celebrate it? Ha-ha kidding

**Yoh**: Seeing as Hana isn't physically _here_, he really can't take offense. But I can, seeing I'm his FATHER! HOW DARE YOU DISS MY SON!

**Lyserg**: Hana's a blonde, I believe. Or a mix between Anna's blonde and Yoh's brown. As for his birthday, it's not exactly clear…I think it's said somewhere, I don't know off the top of my head. And he wasn't pure boredom. It gave Shaman King to have a potential ending because he was trying to collect the Five Warriors.

**Horo**: Yoh, calm down!

Dear All, Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who has the best hairdo of them all?

**Ren**: Hair fetishes AGAIN?

**Hao**: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!

**Yoh**: Um, we're getting the sign to ignore this question because the author's a bit tired of answering more 'best hair' questions. (reads prompt) Because…she really doesn't give either which way.

Dear Yoh, So, how do you expect to revive matamune? Are you gonna wait for a random cat

to die, then put mat's soul into it? OR will you just go to Hell, bring him back, and be on your merry way?

**Yoh**: Seeing as Matamune didn't need a physical body, once I get enough furyoku, I'm just bringing him back as a spirit. Thank you for caring.

Dear Yoh, (kisses, smooches, and glompifies you) Did you ever have long hair? I mean, like did you have it long as a kid, some mean kids cut it off, and you've kept it short ever since? OR Am I just slightly crazy and you've had it short all your life?

**Yoh**: I believe it's always been short. So no one would mistaken me for Hao. Besides, I don't like to be bothered with long hair. So even if no one else cut it off, I would.

Dear Yoh, Have you eva been deppresed in your life? Say yes Can you explain your response to xhainekox about the dating Tamao? Can you make more than three Shikigami now? – DayDreamin'LifeAway + a friend

**Yoh**: Depressed…hmm…yes, I have, but I can get over it quickly. And do you really think I'd go out with Tamao? I mean, hello! Anna! (shudders) Let's just never go there again, okay? (looks around nervously)

**Horo**: Relax, Anna's no where near. Just answer the question.

**Yoh**: (lowers voice) Anna's got eyes and ears everywhere, so I think you've got your answer. You don't want me to be skewered, do you? And yes, I think I can make a lot more Shikigami now. I mean, just check out the furyoku I got now!

To Yoh - do you ever get nightmares after reading MA type fics w/ you and

your possible pairings and also being tormented by Anna at the same time?

**Yoh**: No, not really. It comes with the job. You get used to it.

To Lyserg - umm...Your hair color reminds me of brocolli. (no offense)

**Lyserg**: Brocolli's an acquired taste.

To Ren - Umm... Are you gonna be going to Beijing to watch the olympics & does it ever bother you that from being a cute bishie you turned to an old man w/ a mustache?

**Ren**: Granted, the author hasn't been fortunate to find a pic of me like that so I'll just say that we grow up. Age gets to us. And it's never pretty. And yes, I'll be watching the Olympics, so when you watch it there or on TV, watch out for the tonguri. And I'll be rooting for China, of course.

To Horo - Don't you ever feel that eyes are always on you... I mean you also

have rabid fangirls and all...

**Horo**: (bursts out in maniacal laughter)

**Lyserg**: Thank you for setting off his huge ego.

To Choco - The shortcut ver. of your reminds me of a monkey-like monster in

RO. (sorry I'm a game addict. XD!)

**Choco**: YOU ! RACIST! RACIST! RACIST!

**Hao**: Oh shut up, you baby. You're just not fabulous like the rest of us.

**Choco**: Don't tell me to shut up…

**Hao**: (slaps) The phantom left comes in the family.

**Choco**: (makes incomprehensible sounds) Lyserg…don't you think it's unfair?

**Lyserg**: (shrugs) Yes, but I can't argue with Hao's logic.

**Choco**: ET TU, LYSERG?

To Hao - I thought you wouldn't be that perverted and oh yeah is it possible

you were flinging/being courted w/ a goddess in your first life? (info she's

hott but hates humans due to their short-mindedness and cooks well.) - Atsumi Yuki

**Hao**: (smiles) That's very possible. But then again, there are no such things as goddesses if there are no gods. Am I right? No offense to believers, but personally I'm an atheist. And I'm not perverted. I respect the sanctity of sex, that's all.

Question one: Horohoro, what's the most that you've eaten in one meal? And have you ever been thrown out of an all-you-can-eat buffet?

**Horo**: I lost count that one time my grandparents had an anniversary meal. But I know it was the most because my stomach became all flabby like a pregnant woman's stomach for a few days afterwards. And although contrary to popular belief that men have bottomless stomachs, I have to admit mine does and that no buffet has found me too much for them…yet.

**Ren**: Besides they're not complaining as we rack up a huge bill. Did you know that they have fine print to all-you-can-eat? Past a certain amount and you pay extra. We told you, but did you listen? No…

Question two: Ren, how does your hair get all pointy and really stiff and bigger when you're mad? I want hair like that :)

**Ren**: Somehow my hair's responsive to my nerves. NO DUH, IT'S A MANGA AND IN THE HAPPY FLUFFY MANGA WORLD, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!

Question three: Who do you guys think has the least fans? Not just out of you, of course, it can be other characters--any character that has appeared more than once, because nobody really pays attention to them. anime.tempest

**Yoh**: Oh yes, the author has a ready answer and I agree. The guy whom Boris killed over at the entrance of the Patch Tribe. He was only in eleven panels. Count. It's true.

**Choco**: Sad, really, but I don't feel that bad. I mean, I'm kind of close last.

**Lyserg**: I'm sure you're not. You're forgetting people who fans hate. Just because they show up often doesn't mean they have a lot of fans. I get some decent amount of screen time but there are still haters.

Five? Really? OO Wow...Ren, you're... YOU'RE AMAZING, REN! I LIKE WHITE RABBIT TOO!! WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON! (besides the fact that we're both Chinese...)

**Ren**: Thank you but you're nothing like me. I'm just too awesome.

**Horo**: Egotistical maniac.

Hao: YOU ARE TOO AN OLD GEEZER!! JUST BECAUSE YOUR BODY'S YOUNG DOESN'T MEAN  
YOU ARE! AND REN IS NOT A WHINY LITTLE HOMICIDAL BRAT! TAKE THAT BACK YOU  
DISGUSTING PEDOPHILE! And, come to think of it, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S  
HOMICIDAL! REN DID KILL PEOPLE BUT NOW THAT HE'S MET YOH HE'S CHANGED! YOU, on  
the other hand...

**Hao**: Feed my fire, flamers!!

Lyzerg: My dad brought back Belgium chocolate from a business trip once. It was too bitter for me. I didn't like it.

**Lyserg**: I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I'm used to bitter things by now.

Choco: ...ditto? I could say something really mean in response to that, but I won't because you rock. Just not as much as Ren.

**Choco**: OH YEAH I ROCK!

**Ren**: Not as much as me.

**Choco**: BEGGERS CAN'T BE CHOOSERS!

Everyone: What was the weirdest dream you ever had? WEIRDEST. And Hao,  
NOTHING PERVERTED. Then again, probably most of your dreams are perverted,  
from the way you act...screw that. Go ahead with whatever.

**Yoh**: Oh…hmm…weirdest…no doubt being churned into butter in a vat of beer. So weird. And then oranges were raining from the sky but I was too drunk to catch them.

**Lyserg**: What do you dream? I'm concerned about you sometimes…

**Horo**: I dreamt I was a surfer and had a beastly tan. And I said Aloha every five minutes. And I wore sunglasses. And hibiscus swim trunks.

**Ren**: I was a giant panda and I ate humans. Then we weren't endangered anymore.

**Choco**: My 'fro was a hive and I had bees in my hair! Then we sang a happy little song! And then this stuffed bear in a red shirt came and beat me up! And as I lay there bleeding, he climbed into my hair! And then suddenly I was okay again and me and the bees and the bear danced happily into the sunset!

**Hao**: I dreamt that I shaved my head and became a monk. As in an honest to goodness monk. Chaste and holy and stuff like that. See? I can dream non-perverted dreams! Don't judge me!

**Lyserg**: I dreamt Hao was my mother. And then he made me pancakes. Or she. Technically he was a she. It was confusing.

Yoh: While we're on the topic of dreams, have you ever had a dream where you felt like you were being beat up by Hao and then woke up to being beat up by Anna?

**Yoh**: Anna's not that mean. She wouldn't wake me up by beating me. The second I'm actually up, though…

3) Hao: I just thought of something! I asked you what kind of qualities you like in a girl...so what kind of things do you look for in a guy?? The same ones?? anime.storm

**Hao**: I guess…I mean, if you find someone who has the qualities you like, you'd like them regardless of gender, right? Though some tend to stick with the opposite gender. I really don't care which way. Though some homophobes might…but I doubt any of the usual readers are complaining anyway.

ONE.(this question is for all the guys) If you got to pick a English name, what would you pick(oh, and a last name to go with it too)? The last name has to be English too. Lyserg, you have to pick too, because your name doesn't count. laughs

**Yoh**: I've always been a bit partial to Coca Cola…

**Horo**: That's a soda, Yoh. Not a name.

**Yoh**: Oh. Oh. Well, it was in the American commercials so I thought…never mind. Oh yes, I would like to be called Matrix.

**Lyserg**: Why?

**Yoh**: Well…in Japan, we call our cars by actual names, example Honda and Subaru. So…I heard that Matrix is a car so maybe it's a name?

**Ren**: It's a movie, dumbass.

**Yoh**: Oh. But I like it. (frowns) I wanna be called Matrix Eclipse.

**Horo**: Beyond hope…for me, definitely not Trey. Ew. Um…let's see…I like Jake. Jake would be a nice name. And a last name? Hmm…Cruise. Jake Cruise. Yeah. Or no, maybe Tom…

**Ren**: Copycat. (thinks) Henry. Because there were a lot of kings named Henry. And English last names are lame. I'd keep my own.

**Hao**: Tracy.

**Lyserg**: That's a girl's name.

**Hao**: Generically it can be used for both genders. Tracy. Blaze. Ehehehe…

**Lyserg**: Ehm…I've always liked the name Simon. It's simple and short.

**Choco**: Simple Simon met a pie man going to the fair…said Simple Simon to the pie man 'Can I taste your ware?'

Choco flies across the room as Lyserg hits him with the force of a small hurricane.

**Choco**: (spits out blood) Bleh…I'm a Chris. And my last name's English so it's okay.

TWO. (to choco) Your soo Awsome!! I actually laugh at your jokes...AND SHUT

UP REN!!

**Choco**: Well…(makes fast recovery) What can I say? I'm just talented like that.

**Ren**: Oh shut up.

What would you do if life gave you lemons? AND NO!! YOU CAN'T SAY "Throw them

back and demand oranges" THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!

**Yoh**: If life could give me lemons then that would mean the end of the world. Cause life's not a person, duh.

**Ren**: Wow, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

**Horo**: (makes face) I don't like lemons.

**Choco**: Lemon meringue pie…(holds out pie, which is splatted into his face by Ren)

**Lyserg**: I don't like this saying anyway.

**Hao**: If life gave me lemons, I'd thank the spirits and control my hormones. (grins) If you know what I mean. (wink wink)

TWO.(to all guys...again) Wat would you do if your fans switched around? For example, Choco got the most fans, and Hao got zero?(I'm not saying Choco has zero fans, DON'T WORRY CHOCO!! hugs)

**Choco**: Dude, I'd be in a lot more fanfics and fan art, that's fo' sho!

**Ren**: You're so not gangster.

**Hao**: Me, have no fans? Please. There are so many antiheros out there. People like Darth Vader for crying out loud. Come on.

Darth Vader sneezes.

**Yoh**: It would disrupt the world as we know it! Oh no!

**Choco**: YOH!

**Yoh**: Ah, gomei, Choco, but that's why we need you.

**Choco**: THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!

THREE.(to all guys...again, and wtf) Who do you think is the ugliest?? Hao, Yoh, Ren, Choco, Lyserg, or Horohoro? And who do you think is the ugliest out of the WHOLE entire anime?(as in EVERYONE you see in the anime)

**Yoh**: Oh we can't do that. That's mean. Besides, if we name any names between the six of us, some fan's gonna get pissed and our heads would roll. And I think we should set aside how we look because it doesn't matter, it's how we are inside…

**Ren**: Cut out the cheesy inspirational monologue, Yoh.

**Hao**: Yeah, I mean, it's completely obvious that I'm the best looking out of all of us.

**Horo**: Ugliest? Out of the whole series? Obviously Kalim. I mean, he's a nice guy, but he's…whew!

**Hao**: I disagree. I think that Marco dude's totally wasted in the looks department.

**Lyserg**: Hao! You can't say that about other people! After all, have you taken a look at the people _you_ associate with?

**Hao**: I don't choose them based on their looks! (to himself)…alone.

**Choco**: I'm so pretty…oh so pretty…

FOUR.(to Hao) Do you like Opacho?? as a friend? BECAUSE OPACHO IS SO ANNOYING!!

**Hao**: How do you find her annoying? She's so fascinating.

**Lyserg**: Only because she worships you.

**Hao**: And who wouldn't?

FIVE. (to Horohoro) YAY! Your my favorite character!! And...uh...er, What was my question again?? eto... -hyperellie

**Horo**: Obviously my brilliance caused her to loose her thoughts. (turns on the sparkles)

**Ren**: (retches)

--

Note 1: Please, readers, no more 'who has the best hair' questions. I understand things about specific hairdos and such, but I really don't want to answer any more 'best' questions. Okay? It gets boring.

Note 2: (1) Ultimo! What is that, you ask? Oh, how uneducated you are! Ultimo is the new joint production by our very own Hiroyuki Takei-sama! With whom, you ask? Oh, Takei-sama is only doing the art but the story is coming from comic legend Stan Lee! Stan Lee, you say, from Spiderman and X Men? The very same! I suggest you, my good readers, to google up some Ultimo scanlations and read the first chapter! The art is extremely good and very cute. Takei-sama should just stick with bishie boys, in my opinion. Anyway, I'm vouching for an Ultimo category in manga/anime, and should that appear, I will have posted something there, so check it out! On that note…how does one get about setting up a new category? I emailed fanfiction but I'm not sure if I did it right…

More quick info: the first Ultimo chap is only a prologue and the rest will be sterilized in SQII. I believe in August. I could be wrong. I'm just dying because I'm already hooked.

Again, as always, thank you for reading, and review! I need questions!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Important Questions Answered! 9 – answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and Chocolove McDanield!

_The format has been changed slightly since apparently the questions can be a little difficult to read. __**So reader questions will now be italized and bolded. **_

_Author question: you've all been through hell (literally) so what would you consider hell on earth?_

**Yoh**: If I got a job…(shudders)…WORK!

**Horo**: No more fish cupcakes! Or rain! Or mountains! Or grass! Or trees! No, GLOBAL WARMING is hell on earth! Not only does the Earth get warmer, but then the whole population would be in danger! So remember to carpool and turn off the lights when you're not using them! And recycle!

**Hao**: Shut up, Horo. I've been trying to advocate humans to stop destroying the earth and if they haven't listened to me, they probably won't listen to you.

**Horo**: Still.

**Hao**: No more fire. That's horrible.

**Ren**: Hell on earth is if everyone became as stupid as a certain Ainu.

**Horo**: Don't diss my sister!

**Ren**: I'm sure if I meant your sister, I would have said her. Then again…

**Lyserg**: Hao is hell on earth.

**Choco**: NO MORE COMEDIANS! AAAAHHH! (runs in circles)

**Yoh**: Choco! Calm! We still have stand up comedians! The world hasn't ended yet!

**Choco**: Whew…

_**8D FKASMFKASF OKAY. To all- If you were stuck in that house with Kayako  
(8D freaky dead girl from The Grudge) and couldn't use your shamanic powers,  
what would you do? – Flying Gazebbo**_

**Yoh**: SCREAM!!

**Hao**: Find a match and burn the whole thing down.

**Choco**: I'm sure no one is bad enough not to calm down from any killing spree once they've heard my jokes.

**Ren**: True. Because they'd kill you then feel better.

**Choco**: REN!

**Lyserg**: I don't get it. It's a typical American horror movie. You hear a creak in the basement. Don't go in there. But no…people are all "Hmm, is there someone in the basement? Let's go check!" And people wonder why people are dying all the time. I'd get out of the house.

**Ren**: Humans are naturally curious, but I'd do what Lyserg said too. Leave, I mean.

**Horo**: What if you couldn't? Oh my god that'd be scary…and what if you were watching television and she crawls out of the TV? OH MY GOD!

**Yoh**: SCREAM!!

**Lyserg**: If this person's pure evil, then naturally if you prayed or stuff she'd go away, right?

**Ren**: I'm sure the author would have a snazzy answer to that if she had the guts to watch horror movies.

_**Dear Hao,When you were a Patch, what did you name your kid/kids, and did you have a son/ daughter/ sons/ daughters? And what was your wife's name? – zolo fan**_

**Hao**: Obviously I had kids or Silva would not be my descendant. But I wasn't a very good father so I don't quite remember my kids names. And I wasn't a very good husband either, I have to admit. I was a bit obsessed with ruling the world. I still am.

_**hi! huh, i could only think of a couple question today.all to hao. did you know that you have an army of folowers in the real world? they meet every wednesday and they call themselves...girl scouts! seriously. you should see it when they go camping. they're all totally pyro!  
**_

_**and, how do you feel about the fact that you were the cause of my pyroness?  
when i was younger i wanted be like you so i started playing with fire!  
**_

_**ps to ren: I'll be cheering for china in the olypics too! – black anime fan**_

**Hao**: Wow…Girl Scouts? That would be sweet. All girls…add fire…heaven…

**Yoh**: Are you alright?

**Hao**: I inspired someone, Yoh. Let me bask in this moment for a second.

**Ren**: Why wouldn't you cheer for China? Geez, boggles my mind sometimes.

**Hao**: I've inspired someone…

_**ONE. (to horohoro)  
As I was saying...YOUR SOO AWESOME!! hugs AND NO! I. AM. NOT. A. FANGIRL. I just think Horohoro is too awesome for anyone!! ok question...I'll just ask random stuff. Horohoro, do you like seahorses? xP  
**_

**Horo**: Seahorses…they're creepy. What if you hold one and it just flails in your hands? Talking about seahorses, do they taste like horse?

**Yoh**: Ew.

_**TWO. (to Yoh)  
If you were to get a job, what would it be? tries to imagine... wow, i  
CANNOT imagine Yoh having a job...**_

**Yoh**: Oh…if I had to get a job…something in the music business. Oh, I know. A music store employee. Cause then I could just shelve things and listen to the music blaring over the speakers. Then nap in the breakroom.

**Lyserg**: You might get fired for that.

_**THREE. (to Lyserg)  
I LUVE BELGIUM CHOCOLATE!! IN FACT, THE OTHER DAY, I FINISHED A WHOLE BOX OF IT...M, uh...What is your dream?**_

**Lyserg**: I love Belgium chocolate very much. And my dream is to someday crush Hao…and maybe turn him into a statue of chocolate.

**Hao**: HWA! Lyserg, do you know what CHOCOLATE does to HAIR?

**Lyserg**: (smirks) That's the point.

_**FOUR. (to Ren)  
HI!! I'M HYPERELLIE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME? . No, really. Do you feel bad for all the people you've killed?  
**_

**Ren**: I guess.

**Horo**: That was a short answer.

**Ren**: What can I say?

**Horo**: Heartless…

**Ren**: What?

**Horo**: Nothing.

_**FIVE. (to Hao)  
HAHA! YOUR LAST!! SUCKER!! I'M KIDDING, I'M KIDDING!! JEEZ...YES, I'M SURE I  
FIND OPACHO ANNOYING, and how is she "FASCINATING"? kills opacho doll DIE DIE DIE!! YOU ANNOYING BRAT!!**_

**Hao**: Surprising you have an Opacho doll since you hate her…I can tolerate haters. You'll just be first when I take over the world. To die, I mean.

_**SIX. (to Choco) hi again!! hugs  
You do realize you seem like a stalker when we first see you in anime,  
right? - hyperellie  
**_

**Choco**: I just collect information…

**Ren**: Stalker.

**Choco**: I wasn't following you I just ran into you…

**Horo**: Stalker.

_**Dear All,  
If you were all scratch-n-sniff stickers, what would your smell be? Ex-  
scratches Horokeu um, winter fresh?**__**– day dreamin' life away**_

**Yoh**: Ooh…oranges.

**Horo**: Actually, I'd like to smell like curry.

**Choco**: A funny smell.

**Hao**: (cough) A fart. (cough)

The rest of the group snickers.

**Choco**: Hao you suck! What would you be?

**Hao**: Burning maple and lemon.

**Lyserg**: (a bit open mouthed) I like that smell.

**Hao**: (smirks)

**Ren**: Blood.

…

**Lyserg**: Tea and ginger cookies. (smiles as if nothing happened)

_**Here is a question for the whole gang, which American cartoon character do yo  
most identify your personality with and why? hehe.- malus**_

**Horo**: Well, there are a lot of people like me, but you'll never find someone like Yoh!

**Ren**: Really, loudmouth? Who are you like?

**Horo**: (considers) I'm a Mutant Ninja Turtle. Cause I'm a total kickass and…

**Ren**: You live in a sewer. Yeah, I see the connection.

**Horo**: REN!

**Ren**: I would be Wolverine from X-Men.

**Yoh**: Cause you're hairy and wolfish?

**Horo**: (snickers)

**Ren**: No, cause I could slit all your throats just like that. (snaps fingers)

**Yoh**: Me…I would be…Mickey Mouse.

**Everyone**: What?

**Yoh**: Cause both are always happyish and everyone in his comic always seems to love him as does everyone in Mankin. Not only that, but he promotes friendship, just like I do. See? It makes sense.

**Lyserg**: Actually that does. I don't think I have anyone like that in American comics. Most guys are usually not portrayed as pretty and girly. Cause Americans consider that _gay_. Although I guess you could use my revenge as a trait to look for.

**Hao**: I am the dashing evildoer. Just pick any of them.

**Choco**: I am anyone who is black. Just pick any of them. No explanation needed.

_**yoh:If u weren't engaged to anna who would u marry**_

**Yoh**: Um…I don't know. Marriage means commitment. And commitment usually means the end of a carefree life. Cause then you have to watch what you do and say. And then the other person will definitely not be tolerant of me. So I guess I'd rather stay a bachelor the rest of my life.

_**ren: UR THE BEST OUT OF ALL OF THE CHARACTERS! Do u have a girlfriend cuz i  
think u should – ren iz da best **_

**Ren**: If you're talking about yourself, no thanks. Because one, you dissed both my teammates, which I handpicked from a limited group, so I had to make do with what I had.

**Horo**: HEY!

**Choco**: HEY!

**Ren**: Second of all, girls just weigh you down. Just look at Yoh. (dodges a sudden attack from a random string of beads that just appeared out of nowhere)

_**to all guys)  
What do u do in ur spare time? P**__**– hyperellie**_

**Yoh**: Sleep. Listen to music. Eat oranges. Walk into traffic. By accident, of course. But I usually end up doing that for some reason.

**Horo**: Snowboarding. Eating. Throwing chunks of ice at passing cars. Though I won't recommend it to people in suburban areas. Because it might be a passing cop car and they'll arrest you. Like what happened with me outside Flame Inn.

**Ren**: I definitely don't waste it, that's what I do.

**Choco**: I like to read joke books. Listen to this: what's brown and sticky?

**Yoh**: What?

**Choco**: A stick! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hao**: Lame. I burn things. And throw lit matches at chipmunks. And then occasionally they catch fire and then I put them on a stick and skewer them. They're tasty. Especially the ones near Flame Inn.

**Lyserg**: Freak.

**Hao**: What do you do?

**Lyserg**: I read.

**Hao**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Lyserg**: I'm being constructive, excuse me!

_**To Choco: So... do you really love chocolate? (XD sorry couldn't resist)**_

**Choco**: Yes. I do.

_**To Hao and Yoh: It's obvious that Takei's style changes within time and manga**_

_**chapters, but you two seem to be most subjectable to these changes. Which**_

_**"version" of you do you like better? (You don't have to be specific, just the**_

_**you at the beginning of the manga or the ending?)**_

**Hao**: Well, personally I liked myself without the Lego accessories but it became quite me in the end. Also, I'm not quite sure which volume, it was in the beginning, but in one of the title pages, I'm right there before I'm ever introduced, in Patch clothes. It's pretty…bad compared to me now, but if you want to see a very, very early me, that's where you'd look. Also, my eyes are focused on in the end. They're light colored near the end while they were mostly dark like every one else's in the beginning. I'm a much more rounded out character in the end, so I guess I like the end.

**Yoh**: Hmm…Hao's got a point. We look much cooler in the end but at the beginning we had more class. But we're easier on the eyes near the end. Which is how most mangas are. The artist's gotten so much experience drawing their characters, that they can improv and make them better in the end.

_**To all: thoughts on crossdressing? Also, favorite music? – rainy soshi**_

**Ren**: Cross dressing? Pssh. What a transvestite activity.

**Horo**: Some might do it for fun. I think it's hilarious.

**Ren**: You must do it then.

**Horo**: I never said I haven't. (smiles at Ren's horrified face) My favorite music…I like the sounds of birds chirping. I think they have relaxation music like that.

**Ren**: I like…Chinese rap.

**Lyserg**: I'm sorry, but coming from someone who's not Asian, Chinese rap makes no sense.

**Ren**: What makes English rap so much better?

**Lyserg**: Touche. Well, I don't think cross dressing is a problem…

**Hao**: Cause you do it on a daily basis.

**Lyserg**: Can I help it that everything that looks good on me is girly? Shut up. I like old school. Beatles. British and classy.

**Hao**: Well, seeing as people back in the day would wear dress-like outfits boy or girl, I have no problem with cross dressing. And girls don't have rules about cross dressing. They just can wear skirts and pants and no one cares. Why can't boys do the same? And I don't like songs much. I'm more into instrumental music.

**Choco**: If cross dressing gets the laughs, I'm all for it! I like R&B. And also jazz.

**Yoh**: Cross dressing…eh? …I like Soul Bob.

**Horo**: You didn't answer the cross dressing question!

**Yoh**: Yes I did. Eh.

**Horo**: What an answer.

_**i wanna ask something to my dear Hao**_

_**what kind of girl do u like?**_

_**i mean like her type..well..answer in details okay? - cool anime guys lover**_

**Hao**: Well, if I was a ladykiller, I'd say you were my type. But I have no idea who you are. You could be a murderer for all I know. So here goes. My ideal type would first of all be at least decent looking. I mean, I know everyone says looks don't count, but that's bull. You don't want to spend the rest of your life looking at someone who's ugly.

**Horo**: Seconded.

**Hao**: I like people who don't think they're better than everyone else. And yes I'm a hypocrite for saying that, but me being better is a fact. I also like old school things. Like Nintendo 64 and records and washing boards. Very old school. Obviously I like fire so you have to. I also like it if the girl's got some criminal experience. Hopefully done without getting caught.

**Lyserg**: I'm sure all the Hao fangirls will now go out and do just that. Ag…please. For your sake _do not do the above_. Except for the old school stuff. Cause you won't get in trouble for that. But please do not commit any crimes.

**Hao**: Stop being such a goodie-two-shoes. I also like a good dancer. You've got to work the moves on the dance floor. Also unique piercings. But not a lot. Cause I don't want to date a metal mouth or metal whatever. Just one, like a belly button or lip or something like that. And also you got to worship me like a god.

**Ren**: Can we move on to the next question please?

_**To everyone: What's your favorite genre of literature? – blood stained snow angel**_

**Lyserg**: Wow, this looks like a smart reader for using words like that. I like mysteries, obviously since I like solving crimes. Criminal dramas.

**Hao**: What about that Jane Eyre I saw you reading? That's not criminal.

**Lyserg**: It's part mystery. And I'd thank you not to stalk me.

**Hao**: Said the boy who has a Wuthering Heights book under his bed. (dodges a brick thrown in his direction)

**Yoh**: I don't like reading much…I'm more a music person. I like Shonen Jump, though.

**Ren**: Personally I like movies better, so I like books that have been made into movies.

**Horo**: I read cook books just for the pictures!

**Choco**: Comedy!

**Hao**: Old school. Like random Shakespeare or whatnot.

**Yoh**: Onii-chan I didn't know you liked to read.

**Hao**: Just because you can't doesn't mean I don't.

**Yoh**: I can so!

--

Note: Please don't leave stupid questions like 'why are you stupid' because even though I do harbor some hate toward certain characters, I respect them enough not to answer dumb questions. Thank you.

For the TENTH questions, I've decided to let some other characters run loose. So the answerers of your questions will be: Ryu, Manta, Hana, Faust the 8th, and Marco. The drill is the same: should you come up with questions for the boys, leave a note saying so. Other wise, all questions will be thrown in the special pile and will not be answered by the boys.

WARNING: I am a Marco hater/basher. I will try and refrain from this tendency but I cannot guarantee anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Note: Thank you all for coming through for me during the roadbumps in writing this chapter! Thank you for all your questions and all you readers are greatly appreciated! Thank you! Thank you!

Important Questions Answered SPECIAL! - 10 – Answered by Ryunosuke Umemiya (Botuku no Ryu), Faust VIII, Manta Oyamada, Hana Asakura, Marco (question mark last name)

_It's completely obvious that the main character boys have assigned colors (ex. – Yoh – orange, Ren – purple, Horo – blue, Lyserg – green, Hao – red/black, Choco – yellow), but if you were a main character, what color would you like to be associated with?_

**Hana**: I like brown! Not like a yucky brown but a chocolate brown! Cause I like chocolate! And chocolate cookies. Yum, cookies.

**Manta**: Um…it'd either be a light blue or white.

**Ryu**: Metallic SILVER! Yeah! Or any metallic colors. They're flashy, but not blinding.

**Faust**: Blood red.

**Marco**: White, without a question.

_**To Manta: KYAA!! YOU'RE SO CUTE! --glomps-- This is a bit mean but...when was  
the last time you had any recorded height growth? AH! And also, even though  
you're not in the Shaman Tournament, if you were then what would be the dream  
you would fight for?  
**_

**Manta**: Um…that was mean. I had a physical last month and I grew an inch.

**Faust**: That was over a two year period. But it's completely normal for a growing midget. Isn't that right, Eliza?

**Eliza**: Mm-hmm.

**Manta**: Ug, she stinks…

**Faust**: What was that?

**Manta**: Um! Right! My dream! Obviously that no one has to suffer from being vertically challenged!

**Ryu**: I'm sure Ren can agree to that. (dodges kwan dao thrown in his direction)

**Marco**: That's such a stupid dream.

**Manta**: I beg to differ! Miss Maiden isn't so tall herself!

**Marco**: You dare to insult the Maiden…??

**Hana**: Next question!!

_**To Hana: YOU'RE JUST AS CUTE!! -glomps-- Does Anna terrify the hell out of  
you or what? --shudders-- I just CAN'T imagine having her as a mom...I worship  
her and all but...  
**_

**Hana**: Yes she does but sometimes daddy takes the blows for me. He's used to it. He says I will probably get hit more when I'm older so he's saving me from potential harmful brain damage now. Cause my skull's gonna get harder, you know?

**Faust**: He's right. Isn't he, Eliza?

**Eliza**: Mm-hmm.

_**To Faust: Frankestein is so CUTE! --glomps dog-- I'm afraid if I glomp you  
you'll fall off the wheelchair, so...ehehe. What do you do in your spare  
time?  
**_

**Faust**: Well, seeing that I actually die at the end of the manga (I'm dead by Funbari No Uta), I spend my time with my beloved, Eliza. When I'm not dead, I still spend time with Eliza. So you could say that's all I do. Oh, and study human anatomy up close.

**Manta**: (uncontrollable shaking)

**Ryu**: Manta, you okay?

_**To Marco: I HATE YOUR GUTS, RETARD!! JUST CURL UP IN A HOLE SOMEWHERE AND DIE! anime.storm**_

_Marco's not even going to justify that with a reply. However, this will be the only question bashing I will allow, since even though I do not like him, some readers might._

_**To Faust: If you didn't grow up in a family of doctors, what would your  
choice for a profession be?**_

**Faust**: Hmm…ah. Coroner. That technically isn't a doctor. And I get to cut up dead bodies.

**Eliza**: Mm-hmm.

**Hana**: What's so fascinating about corpses, obii-sama?

**Faust**: Why, they tell the story of the human body, Hana-tan! See, if you hold a human heart, you can feel the beating it makes to pump blood through the human body…and the brain is just a mass of cells that creates energy! Here, hold a heart! (pulls out a heart for Hana)

**Hana**: I'll pass, thanks.

**Manta**: (faints)

**Ryu**: Put that away, please.

_**  
to Ryu: How does it make you feel that you're stereotyped to be Mexican in the  
English anime?**_

**Ryu**: I'm not Mexican. I'm Japanese. I'm the farthest from Mexican. I'm the same as Yoh. And they didn't change Yoh's nationality, did they?

**Hana**: Ryu-sama's pissed, by the way.

**Ryu**: I don't even like burritos. They give me gas.

**Faust**: Take Beano before you eat then.

_**To Ryu: How do you feel about your look in Funbari no Uta? (Yes, I have now  
asked you 2 questions)**_

**Ryu**: Hmm…older. More mature. I think it's perfect for my personality. A bit less gruff, a lot more adult.

**Hana**: More like beardly.

**To Manta: What would your ideal height be, instead of 2'7", your current-ish  
height?**_** -Blood Stained Snow Angel**_

**Manta**: MY ideal height? Oh, at least five two. At least.

**Faust**: My records show the tallest you'll ever be is probably three three. My apologies.

**Manta**: NO! DON'T SAY THAT!

_**To Ryu: If you were trapped in an elevator with just one person, would you  
like to be trapped with Lyserg or Jeanne?  
**_

**Ryu**: Oh…hmm…let's see…

**Marco**: Yes, we'd all like to hear your answer. (gets his gun ready)

**Ryu**: (blind panic) Oh, um, no, not Jeanne! Definitely not her! Although I know for a fact that Lyserg would probably get us out of the elevator before anything could happen and Hao would probably burn me alive for that. He likes to bother Lyserg a lot.

_**  
To Manta: Where in the world are you at FnU? Are you working in another  
planet or what? o.O  
**_

**Manta**: Hmm…good question. You'd think that since I'm Yoh's first friend, I'd be in there. And that would be a given. I guess I wasn't popular to be brought back. Although I really wasn't a character that was used a lot in the story line except for freaking out and stating the obvious. Then the Oyamada name became important near the end.

_**  
To Hana: OMG I love you (in a non-pedophile-ish way)... Em, so... After you  
knew the truth on your parents and stuff, did you go emo?  
**_

**Hana**: Um…the author is not quite sure what truth you mean.

_**  
To Faust: OMG I love you (I stalk you in my sleep... j/k) If Eliza hadn't  
died, would you have had some kids? 'cause they would've been adorable O  
**_

**Faust**: Ah…definitely. They would grow up dissecting, wouldn't they, my love?

**Eliza**: Mm-hmm.

Some lovey dovey hearts float around randomly and one smacks Manta in the face.

_**  
And finally to everyone: Favorite manga character outside of ManKin... and  
sorry Marco I couldn't ask you anything in particular... – RavenAK**_

**Hana**: Ah! I love manga. Although okaa-sama tells me not to do such useless things but daddy says it's okay. I like Jin from Lagoon Engine. Cause he's a little kid too.

**Ryu**: I didn't read much manga. I only read some that Yoh-dono insisted I read.

**Manta**: I like Naruto (the manga). Cause they have a lot strategies and it's fun figuring how the good guys always win.

**Hana**: Like what okaa-sama said…people who are weak will always look up to people who are strong.

**Manta**: !! Hana, you sound just like Anna…

**Faust**: Death Note is an interesting manga. I would love to do autopsies on the dead. That would be interesting.

**Marco**: What is manga?

_**To Ryu: How long is your pompadour, on average? It's fascinating.**_

**Ryu**: Hmm…(gets out a measuring tape) well, at the moment it's about two feet long. I'd like it much longer, but having so much hair all coffed up actually adds a lot of weight to my head. If I have it any longer, I'll need to wear a neck brace to keep my head up.

_**To Faust: What type of dog was Frankensteiny? He looks a bit like a**_

_**rottweiler crossed with something else...**_

**Faust**: Believe it or not, Frankensteiny was a greyhound. It explains how he can be my legs and be quite agile.

_**To everyone: do you have a safety blanky? Like something that reassures you**_

_**whenever you feel kinda down. – Kemmasandi**_

**Manta**: Oh, I wish. My dad doesn't like me carrying anything like that around. Then again, I don't know why he's so worried. I'm so small people sometimes automatically assume I'm five or something. But then again, my face does age so I'd look like a shrunken old guy…

**Hana**: Creepy.

**Ryu**: My signature pad with my old group's signatures always gets me vamped up! They're behind me all the way!

**Faust**: The feeling of my dear Eliza's bones against my skin when it's under my coat…the best feeling in the world…

**Manta**: (is teetering on the chair)

**Hana**: Okaa-sama's weening me from the habit of carrying things like that around. She says it's better if I'm not carrying around something that makes me look so childish.

**Ryu**: Hana-tan, you're only six years old.

**Hana**: What okaa-sama says goes! Would you like to go against her?

**Marco**: Security blankets are a sign of weakness, and even these little things that make you feel better won't matter much when you're in a pinch. You just look dependant.

**Hana**: But I saw Maiden-chan a few minutes ago with something that looked like a security blanket…

**Marco**: Maiden-sama is different.

**Ryu**: HOW?

_**questions for manta: whats it like being so short? is it fun or annoying? and  
do you like your sister? she kinda creeps me out.  
**_

**Manta**: Sometimes being short is fun. I mean, I get discounts when I eat out. But it's terribly annoying. There are those dumb amusement part rides that won't let me on. Not that I like roller coasters. Not only am I deathly afraid of falling off, but I might have a heart attack.

**Hana**: Manta-sama does have a weak heart.

**Manta**: Admittedly so. As for my sister, she has no shame. She's like a kid Anna, except not as scary or violent. She's one of those prodigy kind of kids, using big words and acting all high and mighty. She's very good at computers though, and she's actually working for the Oyamada corp.

_**for faust: is it weird having a dead girlfriend? – black anime fan**_

**Faust**: Not at all. And Eliza is my _wife_.

**Ryu**: They were married, after all.

_**Hana - didn't you think it was odd that your mother's hair was pink while yours  
was blonde? even in manga world... – mishita**_

**Hana**: Anna's my okaa-sama!! Tamao's just taking care of me until my parents come back.

_**Ryu- Have you ever seriously injured someone with your hair?  
**_

**Ryu**: I've tried. But it's a bit like Chocolove's hair. All cushiony.

_**Ryu- Why does your collar get bigger every episode? XD**_

**Ryu**: Ever since I can remember I been poppin' my collar/poppin' poppin' my collar…

**Manta**: Oh dear…

_**Faust- Ever thought of cosmetic surgery for those bags under your eyes? :D **_

**Faust**: They are my signs of dedication! I would never remove them!!

_**Marco- :D Where did you get your magical bulletproof glasses?**_

**Marco**: I have my ways.

_**Hana- .. How does it feel to technically be the child of Hao and the**_

_**reincarnation of Hao's mother? 8D – flying G**_

**Hana**: Is this the big deal thing everyone keeps talking about? Well…I don't know. I've heard all the stories about Hao and everything and he does seem like a meanie. And incest is a strange weird thing…

**Manta**: Hana-tan, you know about incest?

**Hana**: Yeah. Okaa-sama tells me all about these kinds of things. And I know storks don't bring babies.

**Ryu**: Oh my god…

**Hana**: Shikigamis do. Anyway, I can't change my parents so I guess I've accepted it. Like daddy says, 'Everything's gonna be alright!'

_**1) faust: seriously you're my fav character! oh and uh.. im curious, ever**_

_**consider adopting a child to continue the faust family bloodline?**_

**Faust**: Ah, thank you. Fans are always appreciated. And even though I die later on, I would never adopt. The only children I would cherish are the ones I would have with Eliza. Never mind she's dead…

**Ryu**: You would do a corpse?!

**Manta**: (faints)

**Faust**: I was speaking figuratively, Ryu…I would never disrespect Eliza that way. (has the maniacal expression on)

**Ryu**: Oh…um…my bad.

_**ryu: is lyserg like cute or what?**_

**Ryu**: YES!

**Marco**: Hmm…shows signs of a beginner pedophile…could be a potential danger…

**Ryu**: Like YOU should be talking!

_**hana: funga..fufu..? - ChIbI-dIcLoNiUs**_

**Hana**: What?

_**Manta; Do you ever feel a bit overwhelmed about all the crazyness and also**_

_**how powerful some people in the series are?**_

**Manta**: Crazyness doesn't even begin to cover it. I seriously thought I was going to go crazy actually. And yes, the power of some of the shamans really was a bit intimidating…

**Marco**: If you cannot handle watching power, you would never be very good with it.

**Manta**: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! I'M NOT FEELING ANY BETTER!

**Marco**: I'm just saying.

_**Ryu; what are your plans for the future? Do you want a wife or even kids? – peachcandy**_

**Ryu**: Yes. I'd love to have a wife. Especially a pretty one who can cook and clean and all those good things. And be assertive. I'd like a kid or two. I like kids.

**Marco**: (writes) Likes kids…

**Ryu**: Hey!

**Hana**: Ryu's lucky if the girl doesn't get lost in his hair, though!

_**To Faust and Marco: Is it true what they say about blondes?**_

**Faust**: What do they say about blondes?

**Marco**: That blondes are more attractive?

**Manta**: (cough) Dumb blonde… (cough)

**Faust**: Do you need a cough drop, Manta?

_**To Faust: Why did you get the tattoo on your neck, and do you have other ones**_

**Faust**: Eliza thought I'd look macho with it.

**Hana**: Macho?

**Faust**: It was a bit painful to get, but luckily I had morphine with me to keep the pain away. The drug, not the spirit. And no, I haven't had time to get another tattoo after Eliza passed on.

_**One more question. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CHEST! WHY IS IT GREY. Was it a**_

_**burn? Did you have to transplant skin off a dead person. TELL ME PLEASE. – stellarcartis**_

**Faust**: I guess my skin just rots sometimes…

**Manta**: You say that like it's normal…

_**Manta, what music do you like?**_

**Manta**: Techno.

**Ryu**: Seriously.

_**Ryu, what ARE your feelings for Lyserg?**_

**Ryu**: Lyserg is…

**Marco**: (has pen ready)

**Ryu**: …just another friend.

_**3. Manta, what do you think, would you and Tamao make a good couple? – one guy**_

**Manta**: T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tamao?

**Hana**: Wow! Thirteen T's!

**Ryu**: Yeah…I mean, you two are good people and she's probably too nice to turn you down anyway.

**Manta**: You say that like she'd turn me down in the first place.

**Ryu**: Oh no…that's not what I meant!

**Faust**: Anatomically you two wouldn't fit.

**All**: !!

**Faust**: Because Manta is so much shorter than Tamao. It just wouldn't look right.

**Ryu**: Ah, so you're a heightist.

**Faust**: Ja.

**Manta**: OKAY!

--

Note: A few things:

Okay, so the Hana I'm using is the Funbari No Uta Hana and the others are the ones in the current arc. Ignore the huge time gap. This is MY fanfic. Also I'm not sure when people say Hana knows the 'truth' about his parents. Does he not know Anna's his mom or something?

I take back my Marco bashing. He's so uptight that once you make him funny he can be such a riot. Mention pedophilia, however, and I will snap your neck. HATE PEDOPHILIA

Hana-tan – I read somewhere that that is actually a honorific so before you freak out and say it's not, it's used to address little kids and used among little kids.

obii-sama – I am not sure if I used that right. Feel free to correct me

I actually have no clue about Frankensteiny's pedigree. So I may (probably) be wrong.

Poppin' my Collar – Three Six Mafia

To you all wondering why I haven't put up a spirits questionare yet, know that this has crossed my mind several times. It will come. Just wait. Just you wait!

Okay, so a lot of things. Anyway, thank you again, and even though I've already got questions for the boys for the next one, more are always accepted! Thank you for reading this far! Review, thank you and please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Important Questions Answered 11 Answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and Chocolove McDanield!

_What is your favorite manga/anime outside of Shaman King?_

**Yoh**: Ah…so many…Shonen Jump manga, obviously. Except Hikaru No Go, cause that makes no sense and it wasn't funny after the first book.

**Ren**: Manga is such a waste of time.

**Horo**: Said a manga character.

**Ren**: Manga is for nerds with class.

**Horo**: I like BOBOBO! HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!

**Choco**: Me too!!

The two dance in a circle talking about nu, protruding nose hair, and poop.

**Lyserg**: I like Tsubasa, Loveless, and Death Note.

**Hao**: Loveless, hmm?

**Lyserg**: Don't read anything into it, you prick.

**Hao**: I like Bleach, Ultimo, and Dragon Head. Mostly ones with either violence, fighting, or scariness. Gotta love that.

_**For the boys: Favorite video game? (if you have one) And what's your opinion  
of Okami?(for the author as well if you've played it) -Zahariu Uzumaki**_

**Yoh**: Ah…video games…hmm…I like Rock Band…I mean, that's a stereotype of me in the English anime, but it's still fun…also Guitar Hero.

**Ren**: Psh. What a waste of time.

**Horo**: I know it's a bit feminine, but I like Cooking Mama. I like looking at the food at the end. Yum. I also like those hunting games.

**Choco**: I know in another one of Mankinfan's fics, I say I don't like Halo, but it's actually fun. Although it's a bit hard with me being blind and whatnot.

**Lyserg**: I like roleplay games. I like the Sacred Stones series and the Tales series.

**Hao**: Final Fantasy. Cause they usually have something that blows up. Anything with bombs is cool. Or fire.

_I've never played Okami but it looks good._

_**Dear Yoh,  
Why did your shirt flare out like that?(during shaman fight) Was it  
bothersome?  
**_

**Yoh**: Cause I'm s-e-x-y (said in a typical Japanese accent).

**Lyserg**: (shakes head) Yoh, Yoh, Yoh, what did I say about speaking English?

**Yoh**: Gomei. But no, it wasn't very bothersome. Anna got a little angry at me for obvious reasons, thought.

_**Dear Yoh,  
Which one do you like more: Shy Tamao or Anna clone?  
**_

**Yoh**: The world doesn't need another Anna. Oh, I mean, it doesn't have room for another Anna. So I'd say shy Tamao. Cause being abused by two women would be an all time low for me.

_**Dear Yoh,  
Why doesn't Anna wear pants? Is she too skinny?  
**_

**Yoh**: That would be a good question to ask her next time she stops by.

_**Dear Yoh,  
Do you think of Anna as a Tsunderekko? (A female who often acts  
violent/cold/physically aggressive towards the male when he expresses romantic  
interests, despite having romantic feelings for him)  
**_

**Yoh**: Yes. Actually she acts physically aggressive and cold all the time.

_**Dear All,  
Where in the world would you like to go? Why?  
**_

**Hao**: I've been all over the world, hell included. So I don't feel the need to want to go to a particular place.

**Choco**: Hollywood…

**Ren**: Good luck with that.

**Horo**: The rainforest parts! And also Antarctica! Ooh…that would be snowboard heaven.

**Ren**: I know this seems totally random, but I'd like to go to India. Because China is already in Asia, we've been to America and Japan for the Tournament, Antarctica is too cold. India seems like a good place to visit for a while.

**Yoh**: I'd like to see Australia cause there's koala bears and sloths there.

**Lyserg**: You'd be home there, wouldn't you?

**Yoh**: Yes…(grins as if stoned)

**Lyserg**: I think Canada would be a nice place to visit. I've never been there before.

_**Dear All,  
Does dark chocolate taste nasty to you too? Does anyone pronounce chocolate:  
chocolatay?(dash above first o) – day dreamin' life away**_

**Yoh**: Yuck…dark chocolate is bitter.

**Hao**: Chocolate is chocolate.

**Ren**: Too much chocolate will ruin your teeth.

**Horo**: You mean too much Chocolove will ruin your brain.

(laughing)

**Choco**: Wait, you were dissing me weren't you?!

**Lyserg**: Dark chocolate is healthier than milk or white chocolate so if you really need to eat some, dark chocolate should be what you want if you care about your health.

_I sometimes say chocolatay with a mix of chocolate and latte (the words). Sometimes._

_**Before saying anything, I want to say, "HAO I LURV YOU!" and no one can  
compete with the number of fangirls Hao has. Now with the Qs. 1) To Hao: Why don't you ever get burned by the fire? o.O**_

**Hao**: I'm special. I can control the elements. So fire can't touch me.

_**2) To Lyserg: When are you gonna express ur feelings to Jeanne?**_

**Lyserg**: What feelings?

_**3) To Yoh: Isn't the name Hana a mixture of Hao and Anna?**_

**Yoh**: Yes.

_**4) To Hao: Is Opacho male or female? I get mixed up with that sheep. – lurving hao**_

**Hao**: Female in both the Japanese anime and manga, male in the English dub. Why, I have no idea. It makes no difference.

_**First: Though I love HoroRen, I'm also a bit of a HaoHoro fangirl. What are**_

_**your opinions on this awesome pairing?**_

**Hao**: (looks at Horo) Well, well, well. Horokeu Usui.

**Horo**: I think all pairings are technically justified, but this one doesn't have a lot of written proof. There aren't many scenes with me and Hao and I really don't have a bone to pick with him. I'm just helping getting him outta here for the good of mankind.

**Hao**: (still smirking)

**Horo**: But I guess it makes sense. If you can pair Lyserg and Hao together, who're complete opposites, then fire and ice should be logical too. Really.

**Yoh**: Hao, please stay in your seat.

**Horo**: Yeah. I never said you could sit on my lap.

**Hao**: You never _said_ I could but you insinuated it.

**Lyserg**: Oh god…

_**Second: What are your favourite quotes? - AoiroFox**_

**Yoh**: Mikan…no worries! No worries!

**Ren**: Idiots…

**Horo**: Ride the wave! Except…I don't surf. But you really couldn't ride an avalanche…

**Chocolove**: No problem…gaylord. Oh yeah, Dane Cook!

**Lyserg**: "It's not like guys go around to each other saying 'Oh, you're hot'." (author preference)

**Hao**: Sorry for existing. (author pref)

_**1.To yoh, two things, recently i read a story where you lost your memories and Hao kidnapped you… and Anna said she loved you. But you murdered her and in her dying moments told her you hated her. Would you ever do that to her, or hurt her in any way if she became vulnerable? And how would you react to her telling you she loved you? – Kat 1**_

**Yoh**: Oh, no way. I could never hurt someone, much less a girl. I've got manners, even if Hao started manipulating me. And she's already told me many times she loves me. I have to make sure I say 'I love you too' very sincerely cause even if my voice wavers for a millisecond or drop an octave, she'll kick my ass. Honestly. Whenever she says that, I nearly need to change pants.

_**Dear Yoh, How do you feel about your dad being referred to as a perv alot in the manga for wearing only shorts? Also, how do you feel about him slapping Tamao, Jun, and the Hanagumi girls?**_

**Yoh**: Oh…well…

**Lyserg**: How do you answer a question like that?

**Hao**: Hey! HEY! He's MY dad too!

**Yoh**: There. You have your answer. He's Hao's dad too.

_**Dear Yoh, Can you count the number of times you've gotten seriously mad/ on your fingers?**_

**Yoh**: On one hand too.

_**Dear Hao, This is not a return of the hair fetish! Just something that has been driving me crazy. My LAST hair question: Hao, in most drwings I see of you and Yoh together, your hair almost always has a redish tint to it, while Yoh's is  
usually dark brown. Does your hair really have that red tint?  
**_

**Hao**: Oh, keep the hair fetish questions up! I don't mind! Anyway, although we are identical twins, my hair is a bit lighter than Yoh's. So although it's not red, it's a dark brownish red. Maybe it's because of all the conditioner I use.

_**Dear Yoh, Did the fact that you and Anna never really have a true childhood, never got to enjoy the childish things in life, were never really treated like kids, and  
matured too quickly, CONTRIBUTE (not cause) to you getting Anna pregnant at  
such a young age? excluding the whole, if Yoh died the Asakuras would be  
screwed thing**_

**Yoh**: Uhh…

**Lyserg**: Again, how do you answer a question like that?

**Horo**: Dude. Yoh. I never thought of that.

**Ren**: That's wrong. If you were truly mature, you wouldn't get pregnant at a young age.

**Hao**: Well, listen to Mr. I'll-Never-Get-A-Girlfriend.

**Choco**: Ever see how mature and manure are so much alike? They sound the similar and if you replace the 't' with an 'n', it's different? Wow.

_**Dear Horo, How much food do you eat daily?**_

**Horo**: I like to eat a lot. I start the day with waffles. And toast. And a box of cereal. All vegan, of course. Although my diet is seriously limited due to my vegan-ness. So…but I manage to scarf in as much as I can. Oddly I don't gain _too_ much weight.

_**Dear Everyone, Any odd habits? – day dreamin' life away**_

**Yoh**: I like to stare into space a lot. Even if someone's talking to me and I'm actually listening I kind of drift off sometimes. I also cannot walk past a tree without touching the bark. If I don't, I kind of have a mini freak-out.

**Horo**: That's weird. Let's see…odd habits…if I smell something good, I have to taste it. Edible or not. Like that one time we had that scented candle…

**Hao**: Hey, it was in your mouth and the wick was sticking out. I had to light it.

**Lyserg**: Not only that, but the poison center already has your number.

**Hao**: I love my habit. It's LITTING EVERYTHING ON FIRE!

**Choco**: Get that lighter away from my 'fro, Hao.

**Ren**: Counting by eights. If there's something I have to count, I count in eights.

**Horo**: But that takes so long!

**Ren**: Eight is a lucky number.

**Choco**: Chasing moving objects. One time Mic and I were in hyoa gattai (?) and somehow we couldn't break it so I was cat-like for a week. And I still haven't broken that habit yet.

**Lyserg**: Whenever I read, I have to read what I'm reading out loud. I've been kicked out of libraries a lot of times cause of this.

--

1 Kat – sorry, but your questions were a bit wordy and this questions fanfic doesn't answer questions about Mary Sues and OCs that you pair with the boys. Sorry.

Note: You all thought I was dead, right? Admit it! But I'm not dead. I'm not. And apparently if you change the content in a chapter, that doesn't count as an update. So if you haven't read the previous special character chapter yet, please do. Although I wonder if this fic is reaching the limit of its potential. Anyway, read and review, thank you and please! Questions always wanted!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Important Questions Answered – 12 – Answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and Chocolove McDanields!

_Dream job_?

**Yoh**: Ah…not to work.

**Ren**: That's not a job then.

**Yoh**: Those guys who sleep and stuff for research purposes. Whatever those people are called.

**Ren**: I'd like to be a writer.

**Horo**: Ooh, Mr. Hot-Shot, a mere _writer_?!

**Ren**: …either that or professional assassin.

**Horo**: -zing!- Founder of an environmentalist cult!

**Choco**: Cult?

**Horo**: Cult.

**Lyserg**: I think it's quite clear I want to be the kind of detective my father was. Or something in law enforcement.

**Hao**: What a squealer.

**Lyserg**: I wouldn't report myself to the authorities once I killed you, Hao. I'd dispose of your body so no one finds out.

**Hao**: I wanna be an arsonist! Or those people who jump out of cannons through flaming rings in the circus! But then I'd burn everyone along with me, so…

**Choco**: World famous comedian! What do you get if you cross a mule and a desert?

**Yoh**: What?

**Choco**: Nothing! They're both infertile!

_**1. Does it upset you dat fanfics with u and romance are so rare- ur kinda put**_

_**across as loner...(no hard feelings, love you really!) Chocolove**_

**Choco**: YES! But thankfully there are…special…authors out there like Mankinfan who support unusual pairings.

_**2.Hao, sorry ,after what is it, 10 years, can't you figure out the error in**_

_**your ways, or are you lacking conscience cos you split with yoh**_

**Hao**: It's been longer than ten years, I assure you. And I am who I am. Besides, if I wasn't out to destroy the world, Shaman King wouldn't have a storyline. I have my own purpose.

_**Ren, D'you reckon you'd ever go soft?**_

**Ren**: A Tao never goes soft. To prove it, I will kill you.

_**5.Horo, when are you going to let pirika make her own way?! - Kat**_

**Horo**: Pirka can do whatever she likes. She just likes latching on me. She has a kind of clingy problem. (screams as hordes of ice is pelted in his direction)

_**to uhm...i guess the guys do you like to draw?? wut do u draw??(i dont care if u dont draw, just say something)**_

**Yoh**: I like to draw, but I'm not very good at it. I kind of draw whatever's in front of me.

**Ren**: In order to make sure that I was good at EVERYTHING, my father enrolled me in an art course. So I'm pretty good. I can draw whatever. My calligraphy's also good too. I can also solve complex math problems and tell you the square roots of any number in less than three seconds. I can also…

**Horo**: I can draw too. I don't really like to draw but I don't hate it either. I like drawing nature scenes.

**Yoh**: And he's good at it too.

**Lyserg**: I don't like drawing. But I'm okay at it.

**Hao**: Drawing? More like burning! HAHAHAHAH!

**Choco**: I never really draw anymore. I kind of doodle instead. So, like, squiggles and stuff like that.

_**I went to the dentist the other day. In the middle of the treatment, the**_

_**power suddenly went off. What would happen if the power didn't come back on? Whatt would u do if u were in that situation?(i dont care if you never went to the dentist before, its a "wut if?" question xP) and plus ur all getting braces...wut would u do?? P – hyperellie and a friend**_

**Yoh**: I don't like the dentist in the first place…and I like my teeth! Don't touch them!

**Ren**: If the dentist office I went to didn't have a generator for backup, let's just say I wouldn't go back to that cheap slum place again. And I already had braces. They can hurt worse than a kick to the…

**Horo**: I'd make a fire. I know, very Hao, but I'd get a lighter or something and light some candles. And I don't think I want braces…I mean, if what Ren says is true…

**Lyserg**: I would wait patiently until the power came back on. As for braces…I'd just leave them on my teeth. What's the question?

**Hao**: I wouldn't let the dentist take me out! I mean, honestly, getting murdered by a dentist?! COME ON! I mean, if it were a butcher, that'd be more dramatic, but a DENTIST?! No dentist is gonna take me out! And did you know that braces are a type of murder weapon? I'm not lying! They send electromagnetic pulses to your braces when you're asleep and…

**Lyserg**: Lies.

**Hao**: …and overexposure to these pulses will lead to DEATH!!

**Lyserg**: Lies.

**Choco**: OH MY GOD TERRORIST ATTACK?! Also I wouldn't get braces. I'd get grillz. Really.

_**First: To All Are you superstitious? I mean e.g. if it is the 13th day of**_

_**the month and it's Friday do you do anything special to avoid the unfortunate**_

_**events?**_

**Yoh**: I wouldn't get out of bed. But superstitions aren't necessarily true. I mean, we're shamans. We'd be wimps to believe in all that.

**Ren**: Believing in superstitions makes you weak. So naturally, I am not.

**Horo**: I do rain dances! And read my horoscope! And hold a rosary in front of me as I walk even though I am not religious!

**Lyserg**: Every superstition can be explained.

**Hao**: FIRE!!

**Choco**: I throw salt over my shoulder! I kind of pissed off this old lady I hit one time, though…

_**Second: To Ren You are my favourite character from the Shaman King. I edit your Hungarian fansite, the Eien no Doragon. My real question is: Do you believe in that the numbers also mean things and do you believe, everything happens with a**_

_**reason? By the way, Would you like to use the opportunity to send message to**_

_**your Hungarian fans?**_

**Ren**: I don't necessarily agree with fate and everything but some things happen, so they happen. I wouldn't worry if you didn't get that; that was deep. I like numbers, and the world is a better places because of numbers, and if you read statistics, numbers do have a hidden meaning, but I wouldn't waste my life trying to tie events to numbers. That is no way to live. And thank you, my dear Hungarian fans, and fans of all races. You are the valued fan to the most elite manga/anime character there ever is.

**Horo**: Inflated ego…

_**Third: To All If you could change something in the anime/in the manga, what**_

_**would be?**_

**Yoh**: Um…my voice actor in the English anime. I sound like a punk. I also wish the anime would emphasis my love of music more. I could reach out to the music fans of the world.

**Ren**: In the manga, I would change that one scene when I'm fighting the Patch Official at Mu. I don't know how many people realized how the electricity around my tonguri made me look so much like Pikachu. I am _not_ similar to some dumb yellow animal.

**Horo**: PIKACHU!! I would like the anime to not make me look like some kind of hillbilly. Ew.

**Lyserg**: I'd change my whole character in the anime. I look like some kind of jerk who just abandoned my friends and all. In the manga, it was okay because there were still some scenes with me showing that I didn't quite abandon them (ex. – beach scene which I apologize to Yoh). There are some people who don't like me because of that, and I just want to say it's not true.

**Hao**: Nothing. I am evil. I love fire. What else is there to change?? Maybe more stress on my evilness and my fire-ness.

**Choco**: Maybe that people laugh at my jokes! MAYBE!!

_**Third+One: To All Do you think, if from the Shaman King would make a serial**_

_**with real Japanese actors and actresses can be as successful as the anime? I**_

_**know, it can't replace the original anime, because it is irreplaceable. But**_

_**can you imagine that the anime once become a serial? – YamadaKeiko**_

**Yoh:** Oh…I don't know. The special effects would have to be very good.

**Ren**: Seeing as the author has never really seen an anime serial with real actors, we really can't respond accordingly. But it would be a bit like cosplaying fans copying the story.

**Horo**: I guess the serial would be longer, maybe. Cause the anime was finished before the story was finished. But now that the story is actually done, maybe the serial will be a bit more rounded. But then again, Takei is writing a proper ending now, so…

**Lyserg**: I would kind of like to see it, only maybe mine and Chocolove's characters would be their actual ethnicity.

**Hao**: You'd have to find a real hardass actor to play me.

**Choco**: I second Lyserg's thought!

_**Dear Yoh and Hao, In the manga you two are twins and all and you hang out on two occasions, but, Do you really love each other? as brothers And how can Hao love Yoh who likes humans?  
**_

**Yoh**: Well, I certainly accept Hao, and I love him to a certain extent. As brothers.

**Hao**: Yoh's the other half of my soul so technically, he _is_ me. He was just raised to be accepting toward humans, so a part of me has been conditioned that way. And he's so young, he's so cute!

**Horo**: Hao, you sound like a creepy old pedophile.

_**Lyserg, and Hao, Ever think of going to group therapy? :D**_

**Lyserg**: Why do I need therapy?! With Hao no less?!

**Hao**: Now I'm sure she meant a relationship counselor…

**Lyserg**: That's not what she meant either!

_**Hao, It would be awsome of you were real. UM, so, if you got the chance, would you do it all over agian? burn, kill or would you be different? Save the humans of this world? – day dreamin' life away**_

**Hao**: Yes. I would love to destroy the world. It's funner than saving people. You should try it sometime.

_**For...Hao, I guess: Where did the rumor that Anna's-your-mother's-reincarnation-except-without-the-memories come from? Because I reread the manga and I didn't really see anything in there about that...**_

**Hao**: I think it was because I said she slaps like my mother (although when you think about, that's why I'm so cracked! I was abused as child!) and then I kind of say she's like my mother so fans misinterpret that. It must be a fan kind of thing.

_**For Yoh: Umm...again about the Anna's-Hao's-mother's-reincarnation thing: you do realize that since you're Hao's "other half," Anna's your mother too, right? Erm, ew.  
**_

**Horo**: Incest! Yoh's marrying his mom! Kind of!

**Yoh**: …

_**For Choco: You do know that the funniest part about your jokes is when Horohoro/Ren beat you up afterwards, don't you? (no offense XD) - Hizakata.Ayame **_

**Choco**: A laugh is a laugh. Beggars can't be choosers.

_**question for Hao: did you ever have a thing for any of the hanagumi girls? they're all pretty cute..**_

_**question for all: what do you think of them? – zinnia**_

**Hao**: Psh. They're too young for me.

**Horo**: And yet you try and come to anyone our age…

**Yoh**: They're nice, I guess. I can't say much or else Anna would go psycho on me.

**Ren**: No comment.

**Horo**: They're pretty but they're kickass…

**Lyserg**: They were on Hao's team, so obviously I was against them.

**Choco**: I'm sure they would have laughed at some of my jokes…(grins)

**Hao**: Don't bet on it.

_**to Choco: Did you ever wish that someone other than Pirika would laugh at your joke and Not BEAT YOU UP!(only apliles to Horohoro and Ren)**_

**Choco**: No! Tamao laughed at one of my jokes in the anime. Well, she didn't quite it at first but…WHY DO PEOPLE INSIST ON ASKING ME ABOUT A SENSITIVE TOPIC!!

_**to Ren: What would you do if someone called you Renpika.(sorta of refering to**_

_**the spirt of Souseiseki?)**_

**Ren**: There goes another reference to Pikachu. I am NOT like a dumb yellow animal!

_**to Yoh and Hao: Does people know when people are making Yaoi stories about**_

_**you, do they know They breaking a Taboo? -thanh-Ren**_

**Yoh**: Listen, I never said I liked twincest…

**Hao**: I break taboos all the time. Big effing whoop.

**Yoh**: Hao doesn't care. He doesn't even know what a taboo is.

_**1) Hao: Why are you so horny?**_

**Hao**: Well, really, if you read the manga or watch the anime, I'm not horny, but the author and some others like to portray me as because it's funny. Besides, if I'm not the horny one, who is, Horo? He hasn't even gotten any.

**Horo**: Hey!

_**2) Horo-kun: If Ren started hitting on your sis, what'd you do to him?**_

**Horo**: Let's just say my snowboard would be shoved up someone's ass.

**Ren**: Like I'd ever be interested in your dope-minded sister. She's probably as stupid as you are.

**Lyserg**: Uh-oh, I think there's a mob of Pirka fans at the door with some kind of explosive for you, Ren.

_**3) Everyone: What do you fight over most often?**_

**Yoh:** Fight with each other about, or in general?

**Horo**: Let's say fight with each other about. Believe or not, we argue most about, when we're playing amida, who was cheating with their lines.

**Lyserg**: I won that one time, no matter what you say.

**Horo**: The line did NOT lead to the one next to it! You were just stupid enough to think so!

**Ren**: See?

**Hao**: And then I burn the paper! Happy ending!

_**4) Ren: How would you react if your big sis...got down and dirty with Bailong?**_

**Ren**: (open mouth) W-w-w-w-what?!

**Horo**: Ren's speechless!!

**Hao**: Quick! Poke a match in his mouth!

**Ren**: First of all, Bailong's a dead guy!!

**Lyserg**: Ren's sputtering!

**Choco**: Like a leaky faucet!

**Ren**: Second of all…second of all…

**Yoh**: I think Ren's gonna explode!

_**5) Lyserg: Are you being tied to a chair right now to not try to kill Hao? – hearts for horo**_

**Lyserg**: Actually, I'm pretty sure I can still kill him tied down.

**Yoh**: Incidentally, the author pictures us as sitting in a semi-circle on those chairs that directors and everyone have. You know, the ones with the fabric back and the name on the back? Yeah.

_**to Hao: well if you insist... THE RETURN OF THE HAIR FETISH! okay, how do get your hair to be so nice? me and my female friends often talk about how jelous we are of you**_!

Hao: Listen, darling, no one can get their hair to perfection like me. But it helps not to abuse it. I don't have time to blow dry my hair all the time. Heat can really kill it. Also try not to cut loose ends yourself. That actually hurts your hair more. And don't use conditioner too much, that can also abuse your hair too.

Horo: You're a hair expert.

Hao: I should be a salon manager!

_**to Ren: how do you think the chinese team is fairing in the Olympics?**_

_**personaly, i think there kicking butt! especially compared to my team, the**_

_**poor Canadians who currently have no medals.DX – black anime fan**_

Ren: Obviously, actually naturally, the Chinese are dominating. Because we're the best people on earth. The gold medals obviously fly to us. And we've got the homefield advantage!

Yoh: Good luck to all the countries participating!

--

Note: I hope you all aren't sore or anything when I shorten your questions. I don't want to make the questions too long or they get confusing, so I have to cut out some of your words that don't have anything to do with the question. I honestly thought I had this updated so I would have put it up earlier then I realized 'no! this still hasn't been put up!'. So now, this is a very late release. Read and review, thank you and please. I'm happy that this fic is getting so much attention slash readers. Thank you again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Important Questions Answered – 13 – Answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and Chocolove McDanields! 

_If you had a superpower of your choice, what would it be?_

**Yoh**: Time travel…cause then I could go back to a few minutes ago to escape Anna. Cause then I'd have the wherewithal to know where she's coming from.

**Ren**: To kill with a single look. Almost like the basilisk from Harry Potter. Ssss…

**Horo**: To withstand extreme cold without feeling numb or dying!

**Lyserg**: Mind reading.

**Hao**: Trust me, you don't want that. Oh, but I'd like to self combust sometime.

**Yoh**: That's suicidal, Hao.

**Hao**: No, I'd go back to normal afterwards!

**Choco**: To fly!!

_**To Yoh & Hao: How do you two feel about the way you're portrayed in the**_

_**Anime and Manga. I mean in the Anime you two are pretty much just enemies,**_

_**while in the Manga you two have this totally awesome brother/twin**_

_**relationship.**_

**Yoh**: Oh…well…I'm an easy going person as you all know, so the manga portrayal is most accurate. But then again, I do get more serious once Hao comes up so the anime isn't too far off either.

**Hao**: Both are right. They should have just incorporated both in my opinion.

_**To Hao: So how would you view Opacho, as a younger sister/brother you've**_

_**probably never had or as a daughter/son? What are your thoughts on Opacho**_

_**period! Plus she/he speaks in third person and worships you!**_

**Hao**: Opacho is the best follower I could hope for. I don't think of her as family, though, because I fly solo.

_**Also, what are your thoughts on the pairing HaoxTamao. - ShadowYashi**_

**Hao**: Hmm…very interesting. She's a bit of a Yoh worshiper though…but then again, we technically are one and the same. She would make a good slave, though.

**Yoh**: Hao, you're evil.

**Hao**: I thought that was a given.

_**Yoh; Does Anna ever hold your music hostage?**_

**Yoh**: Sometimes. But when I'm not listening to music, I sleep. So I think she'd rather have me conscious, so she lets me have my music most of the time.

_**Ren; I heard Jun was sharing a room with Bailong last night .**_

**Ren**: Y-y-you lie! Jun!! (storms off)

_**Lyserg; Do other spirits ever hit on Morphin? She's pretty.**_

**Lyserg**: Sometimes. But in case you haven't noticed, they're kind of huge, and Morphine goes after spirits her own size.

Morphine grins and glitters in a corner.

_**Everyone; Does anyone NOT have abs?**_

**Hao**: Choco has gut and Lyserg's about as bony as a skeleton.

**Lyserg**: You don't have to be strong to win.

**Hao**: Excuses, excuses!

**Horo**: I have a gut too.

**Yoh**: Horo, you just dissed yourself.

**Choco**: I have guts!! Hahahahahaha…(chokes)

_**Horo; Do you have any feelings for the Bluebell girl you met when you broke**_

_**your legs in the mountains? – hearts for horo**_

**Horo**: Bluebell…(grins)

**Yoh**: Dude, she was like, seven years your senior.

**Horo**: Still…

_**question for all: how do you guys...feel about those weird people on myspace**_

_**who pretend to be you and pair themselves up with each other? –zinnie**_

**Yoh**: All to his own fancy.

**Lyserg**: …what?!

**Yoh**: I mean, if that's what they want to do.

**Horo**: I'd better have a cool myspace page, though! Like, major ice and bling and stuff like that! And a really cool profile picture! And music…like…Ice, Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice.

**Choco**: I'm a minority again…

**Hao**: But honestly, I'm sure I have the best myspace page.

(tangent about the best myspace page happens)

**Ren**: Lies! Last night Jun was burning the midnight oil and Pyron was training in the mountains! …what are we all talking about?

**Yoh**: Myspace.

**Ren**: The space for losers? Psh.

_**to all: what do you hate most about the english dub? how do you feel about your english voices?**_

**Horo**: We've already discusses this!

_**what's your favourite sport?**_

**Hao**: Burn the shaman.

**Yoh**: I don't like sports. I like watching track and field though.

**Horo**: Snowboarding. Duh.

**Ren**: I like violent sports, like hockey or wrestling. And hunting, if you count that as a sport.

**Lyserg**: I like rugby.

**Choco**: Very stereotypical, but I like basketball. Ballin'!

_**to hao,ren, and horo: how do you feel about your english name changes? – black anime fan**_

**Hao**: As it has been brought to my attention that Zeke means 'king' or something along those lines, it was okay. I guess. But then my name's last in alphabetical order…(sobs)

**Ren**: Len was just an attempt to make me sound more Chinese.

**Horo**: Trey?! Trey! Hahahahahahahahahaha…

_**okay not that im a ren fan or anything...but just to torture ren...cuddles renpika doll xD from now on, im going to call ren, renpika! so then, any comments? horo? yoh? hao? choco? lyserg?...renpika? - hyperellie**_

**Ren**: I will find where you live and slaughter you in the most painful of ways possible.

**Yoh**: Pikachu…(smiles lazily)

**Horo**: Pika-pika-pikachu!

**Hao**: That is the last time I attempt to recruit a Pokemon on my team.

**Choco**: What does Ren do when he goes to the bathroom with a bad sinus problem? Pee…atchoo!!

**Lyserg**: That was actually kind of funny. A bit of potty-mouthed humor.

**Ren**: You're all dying right now.

_**Hao: What was it like being a fully-developed and aware mind in a baby's**_

_**body? I bet it was disgusting TT**_

**Hao**: Not really. Although it was a bit annoying that I couldn't just get up and walk around from the start.

_**Hao, again: How long do you spend on your hair every day? We already know**_

_**about Ren, so how about you?**_

**Hao**: Let's see…I usually wake up early to plan out how many people I kill that day…so it's about four. Then while I think, I take care of my hair. And I'm ready to go by six. So actually two hours. Ren just needs more time cause he has so much hair and has to use so much gel. I leave mine down and brush it fifty six times.

**Ren**: Fifty six times.

**Hao**: Fifty six times on each quadrant. And I have about fifteen. Do the math yourself.

_**Ren-kun: CHINA ROCKS!! WE RULE! And, um, how do you feel about Yoh's**_

_**father being able to kick your father's ?**_

**Ren**: China does rock. We have the most gold medals. So eat that, world. And Yoh's father thing? It was a fluke. My dad let him win.

**Yoh**: This isn't gonna turn into a 'My dad's better than your dad' thing, is it?

**Hao**: Yeah, cause you'd be outnumbered.

_**Horo: When you think about Anna and Pirika, who do you think is worse? And**_

_**what are fish cupcakes like?? anime.storm**_

**Horo**: Anna. And I'm not saying that because Pirka is my sister. Trust me on this one. And fish cupcakes are…

**Lyserg**: Yes?

**Horo**: …indescribable.

_**For Ren, What happen if You got paired with Nichrome?**_

**Ren**: No comment.

_**Everyone do you think you can survive if you were suddenly turn into girls? – nichrome-chama**_

**Yoh**: I believe luckystars135 has a story like that. It's called Reversed Genders. Feel free to check it out now and then.

_I think it's a pretty accurate description. _

_**to all: what kind of girl do you like. ren if u don't answer i'll dare hao to**_

_**set u on fire.**_

**Ren**: Just to spite you, I won't answer. And go ahead, Hao, set me on fire.

**Hao**: It's no fun if I'm _ordered_ to.

**Lyserg**: I think we answered a question like this already. Or we probably did along the way.

**Horo**: Repeat questions are no fun so we don't answer them.

_**to chocolove: y the heck do u tell those jokes? There not even**_

_**funny! My dogs funnier than ur jokes - Kisshu and Ren are mine**_

**Choco**: Well, I…

_I'll answer this one Choco! Stop dissing Chocolove! Most comedians these days tell jokes that are racist or sexual (but we all laugh at them anyway because they're all based on truth – quote from Avenue Q) and Chocolove is the only comedian I know that doesn't have anything like that! So stop being like that, haters!_

**Choco**: I could have handled that myself…

_**To Yoh: Do you seriously and sincerely love Anna? As in without her commanding you to say 'yes'. Oh! and be honest please. I promise you that she wouldn't attack  
you if ever you said 'no'**_

**Yoh**: Well, it depends on what you mean by seriously and sincerely and love…

**Horo**: Just answer the damn question!

**Yoh**: Well…I don't know…I guess so…

**Choco**: Yoh's not very serious about anything after all

**Hao**: And the author is a YohLyserg fan girl.

_YEAH!_

_**  
To Ren(from my sister): Have you ever laughed sincerely in your life? If you do... State it? Oh! and my sister says..."ILOVEYOUREN!" My ears... – xmegaminoaix**_

**Ren**: Of course I've laughed. Laughter is the best medicine. Then again, the Tao family has the best doctors around so we've got the top notch medication prepared for us when we're ill…

**Yoh**: So when have you laughed?

**Ren**: At Horo.

**Horo**: Hey!

_**Hao, you are sexy! Okay, moving on...This question was inspired by another  
fanfic: Who is the most girly out of all of you? (Obvious, huh..)**_

**Hao**: Lyserg no doubt! Anyway, we've already discussed Reversed Genders, which is probably the other fic you're talking about.

**Horo**: Yeah, yeah, cause even Ryu couldn't tell at first.

**Ren**: Lyserg is the uke all fanboys want to molest.

**Lyserg**: That was scary coming from you, Ren.

_**  
Eto..Minna-san, what's your favorite flavor of Ice Cream?**_

**Horo**: Oh, I love ice cream!! Any flavor!!

**Yoh**: Orange flavor…but I also like vanilla.

**Hao**: Red bean. Yeeah.

**Ren**: Ice cream rots your teeth.

**Choco**: I scream you scream we all scream for ice cream!! Personality I like banana caramel pancake flavor.

**Lyserg**: Is there such a flavor?

**Choco**: In my mind there is.

**Lyserg**: I like pie more than ice cream…

_**To everyone: If you could have one ability that you didn't have before (any kind  
of ability) what would it be? –AkatsukiKandaFangirl**_

**Ren**: It looks like Mankinfan beat you to the chase.

--

Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been lazy in answering questions, when I actually find time to answer them. and I've got something fanfiction related as well coming up so I've had to think about that too. And my life. And repeat questions, which I hate. So please, I don't actually remember all of them but I can pretty much remember answers I've given. But review all the same! Questions valued, if not answered right away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

Important Questions Answered – 14 – Answered by Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethyl, Hao Asakura, and Chocolove McDanields!

_If you had to paint your nails a certain color, what would it be?_

**Yoh**: **I** have to paint my nails? Do you know how great I am at painting?! Ag, it would be all over my fingers!!! Can I not paint them? Or no, I get dibs on clear!

**Ren**: I'd have a bold red with a gold dragon design. Men wear nail polish.

**Horo**: No they don't! And I'm not painting my nails! I never will! Incidentally, I like an aqua blue.

**Lyserg**: How many people are waiting for me to say green? Or white? Or actually, black, since I'm stereotyped as emo and holding back my emotions? I say a burnt sienna.

**Hao**: Set my nails on fire!!!!

**Choco**: I like those stick on nails with all the swirlies and flowers and…(is punched by Ren)

_**for all: if it was valentines day and you guys HAD to choose, who would you**_

_**choose to be your valentine and what would you do on your date? – zinnie**_

**Yoh**: To avoid offending anti-yaoi readers and readers who expect said author to write yaoi and will feel disappointed if she doesn't, Mankinfan will leave the pairings to your imagination, but we're allowed to say what we'd do. And I have to say, I don't know what I'd do. I'd let my date decide.

**Ren**: I would take said date out for a candlelit dinner along a beach then have a moonlit stroll before going back inside for champagne and caviar. Thus exhibiting my ladykiller skills and wealth.

**Horo**: Um…I would rent out a ski resort so we could snowboard together…

**Ren**: …said the guy with no money.

**Horo**: Shut up! Then we'd snowboard until we were tired and we'd go inside and sit around the fireplace with hot cocoa. And cuddle.

**Choco**: Comedian night! We'd go to a show with a lot of famous standups! Then after that, chocolate until we puke! And of course a lot of hugs! But then again, I get no love…(cries in a corner)

**Hao**: Whatever we do, it's going to be full of fiery passion if you know what I mean.

**Lyserg**: My date and I would go somewhere rural where we can watch the stars. We'd bring dinner to eat while we're there and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Hao**: Yeah, real practical when you think about the mosquitoes and West Nile.

**Lyserg**: Hush it, you horny jerk, it makes the fangirls crazy.

**Choco**: What about the fanboys?

_Fun poll time! As you review to leave a question or just review in particular, please leave who you'd want to spend Valentine's with based on these answers! And if you've never reviewed for this before, now is your opportunity! The winner of the poll will get to dictate how the next Questions goes!_

**Yoh**: What about democracy?!

_**to hao and ren: kinda random but...in science class we're growing plants and**_

_**i named my plants after you guys. your thoughts on this?**_

**Ren**: What kind of plants? BEAN plants? Trying to make a statement?!

**Lyserg**: Why would you assume they're bean plants?

**Ren**: Easy to grow and manipulate. Don't you know anything about Mendel?

**Hao**: BURN THEM!!!!

_**to everyone: i know we've disscussed yaoi, but how do you guys feel about**_

_**yuri?**_

**Yoh**: I think the author's hyperventilating for a second cause she's never gotten a question like this…

**Choco**: Girl on girl action!

**Horo**: I didn't know you were in to stuff like that.

**Ren**: Like yaoi, I have no comment.

**Horo**: You say that but you have a huge nosebleed.

**Hao**: Horo, you're surprisingly bloodless!

**Horo**: I'm mature.

**Hao**: Silk underwear.

**Horo**: (loses gallons of blood) Hao! I'll be anemic if this keeps up!

**Lyserg**: Next question!

_**to mankinfan: do you have any touble keeping the characters in character when**_

_**your writting this fanfic/ your other fanfics? – black anime fan**_

_Um…not really…I have the characters have a set personality that expands from the main storyline so they won't be too OOC (I hope I used that right), and I just write off that._

**To Ren, Yoh, Choco, and Horo: How was it like to feel like you've repeatedly died? I'm always thinking about how I will die, so I'm curious.**

**Horo:** You emo or something?

**Hao**: Hey! I've died too! And so has Lyserg! I see how it is.

**Ren**: I'm hoping you won't die as dramatically as we did. We were practically murdered.

**Horo**: Death doesn't feel like anything. It's kind of like…you die, you experience a moment of blankness…and you're dead.

**Choco**: Seeing how the author hasn't died, there's really a lack of adequate adjectives.

**Yoh**: That and no one who's died has come back to tell of the experience. Except for those 'I saw heaven, I saw hell, I saw the light' kind of things. But those are pretty much BS.

**Lyserg**: Don't say that, there might be believers reading!

**Hao**: They shouldn't be reading then! Shaman King is pretty much an atheist manga!

_**To Ren:1 Do you really hate girls that much? I love you anyways. I usually prefer**_

_**taller men, but you're an extra special exception!**_

**Ren: **What the hell. And no, I don't hate girls.

_**2 How come (even though it's gel) when you take a shower, your hair doesn't**_

_**fall down? Do you use like, a cement solution? If so, tell me what brand! I**_

_**wanna have spikes in my hair. – khanh**_

**Ren**: Like I would ever tell you the secret Tao product. Come back when you're dead.

_**Sorry... about that... anywayz, I just have a question for the author that I**_

_**beg you do NOT take it to heart... How could you like Yoh and Lyserg together?**_

_**I mean they're like both guys? - xmegaminoaix**_

_What? Now I'm not allowed to like yaoi? Heavens to Lyserg, what kind of thing is that? I happen to know a lot of people like that pairing (cough…flyinggazzebo…cough). I guess it's based on personal reference though. I try to be less bias in this fic though, so I'm not littering it with random romanticism. So I ask you to be tolerant. _

_**for everyone: What Disgaea character can you relate to the most?**_

**Yoh**: The author hasn't got a very good background with Disgaea and will not waste time looking for information about such.

_**For Ren: hey do you think you might a Tsundere? **_- _**Kazumi-Chama95**_

**Yoh**: Again, the author is assuming the meaning of the word due to laziness in the author's part.

**Ren**: I honestly don't give a crap.

_**what 'other' weapons would u choose, for non-shamanic uses? i mean, other than**_

_**the weapons u use...**_

**Yoh**: Ideal weapon…?

**Hao**: Yeah, like you'd get an honest question from my pacifist brother. I'd have a bat with nails!!

**Ren**: I like blades.

**Horo**: Snowball gun!

**Choco**: Brass knuckles!! (slight, coincidental reference to Roadtrip)

**Lyserg**: I like running people over with cars.

_**ah yes, another question, there's a part in the anime concerning ren and the**_

_**use of computers...and you're like 'enter'... so, i just wanna know, did u**_

_**enroll in any computer classes after that? do u hv computer at home? - flameyamikage**_

**Ren**: Me, enroll in classes? That's a laugh! The Tao family has personal tutors. As for a computer at home, we have no use for it. We've still been educated about it because of course, a Tao knows everything.

_**This is a question for Hao...are you a vegetarian? Because I know you're all  
"Save the Planet" and stuff, but do you eat just veggies? In the manga and in  
the anime, we never see you eat. **_

**Hao**: Save a horse, ride a cowboy!

**Horo**: The question just asked for that.

**Hao**: I'm not very vegetarian. I know it sounds good in theory, but hells to the no. I could never be vegan like Horo. That's just…yuck.

_**Hao: If you insist, RETURN OF THE HAIR FETISH! XD I noticed that your hair is  
really long and pretty Okay, your hair is GORGEOUS, but has anyone threatened to cut it?  
**_

**Hao**: Obviously you have not read Scissors by theFlyingGazzebo. Or else you would know that in the wonderful fanfiction world, _I _cut my hair. For fun purposes.

**Lyserg**: (groans)_****_

Question for all: I just want to know how you keep your stuff right where  
you need it. I mean, has anyone lost an Oracle Pager And our Anna cosplayer Janie wants to know: Hao, can you cook at all? – rosesempai

**Yoh**: Oh, I lose things all the time. Anna's threatened to surgically attach things to me so I don't keep losing stuff.

**Ren**: Oh please. Me, lose things?

**Horo**: I like to keep belts on my things and tie them to my hands. Then I just pull and zip! There's my stuff.

**Ren**: Remember when you had your snowboard on a leash and it was tied to your hand and it accidentally slipped off that one cliff?

**Horo**: (cringes)

**Choco**: Guess what people in asylums are losing?

**Lyserg**: Their minds. We know.

**Hao**: Everything I lose, I can always get back again, somehow. And yes, actually, I can cook. Thank you.

_**Hao, have you ever ridden in a car, even for a short ride? If you  
have, what was it like? If you haven't, would you like to?**_

**Hao**: In this high tech world, if I haven't ridden in a car, I'm a sorry sap. Just because I'm anti-human doesn't mean I'm a caveman. Honestly.

_**Me: When was the worst time you got sickTell how you felt, what you think you had, and how you got through it - rosesempai**_

**Yoh**: Um…

**Horo**: He's been too sick to know anything. And I'd just like to say that northern men don't get colds!

**Ren**: Men? You're a man?

**Horo**: SHUT UP!

**Ren**: The Chinese have an uncountable number of herbs and medicines at their disposal. I've never been sick long enough to notice.

**Hao**: Sickness is nothing from what I've gone through.

**Choco**: What was the pony who just recovered from the flu?

**Lyserg**: A little hoarse. Yes. And it gets a bit nippy in Britain so I'm used to colds. And medical doctors these days stop major things from happening.

_And we have our finish. I say finish because it's been so long since I last updated, I just wanted to bring people closure. I don't know if anyone still wants to post questions, but if you do, then this fic will be REVIVED! VIVA!_

**Hao**: But we live forever.


End file.
